


Forever Gone, Forever You.

by Mirie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger, Comedy, F/M, Lust, Romance, Sad, Tragic Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirie/pseuds/Mirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lived a pretty happy life, in a pretty small kingdom, full of pretty dull people. But it was a life you enjoyed. </p><p> But your lucks about to change. You amongst other noble females have been chosen to potentially marry prince charming Eren Jaeger. Wouldn't it be easy if that's what you wanted? But you being the stubborn, fiery, independent woman you are won't have any of it. What will happen when you meet the prince? True love? Or will you find yourself falling for someone else? </p><p>Well you'll just have to join me on this magical disaster of a story! Oh and try to behave!</p><p>Set in Mediaeval times. Levi is the love interest! </p><p>Please enjoy, some characters are my own and others belong to the creators of Attack on Titan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troubled news.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Seeing as this is the start to something new and hopefully awesome I just want to write a small note! This has been playing around in my head for quite some time so I thought I'd finally write it out and share it to the world! Levi may be in chapter 2 or more than likely 3 but of course I want to build on my main character which is reader-chan first so please be patient he will come! :3 
> 
> ENJOY! :)

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Your bare feet felt cold as you took your shoes off to feel the earth beneath you, you let out a content breath as you closed your eyes and smiled to yourself. You looked around you as your smile grew, oh how you loved nature, everything about it just thrilled you. The forest you walked in everyday without fail always welcomed you in a warm grace, rays of sunshine sneaked in between the trees and followed you as you walked deeper into the forest. The wind blew ever so lightly, leaving a refreshing feeling on your body, the forest was big and left no paths so it was easy to become lost, but you knew this forest ever so well, the village you lived in was just next to the forest. A small village it was, not like the huge, grand kingdoms that literally lived next door to you, but you were a peaceful village, you didn't believe in such things as war, you had no riches, no grand castles. All your village really had to offer was…well happiness, and let’s face it none of the bigger kingdoms cared for such silly things so they left you alone. 

You were to put it lightly classed as a princess, your father the ‘king’ of your village, but no one called you by such titles, your name was enough and you liked being just a normal young girl, not some snotty nosed brat (Reader are you Levi?) you helped with cooking, you helped with cleaning, hell you even helped with building things much to the men’s dismay at a woman doing a man’s job. Life was good and peaceful, and even though your father warned you not to going gallivanting in the forest as it was ‘dangerous’ you never listened, you saw nothing but love and warmth in the forest, and beautiful grand oak trees, which you’d always sit by and have a one-way conversation with, people thought you were pretty mad but you honestly didn't give a shit. The women in the village would always get you to try and act like a woman, so that one day you could find your prince…yuck! 

You heard your name being called and turned around to see your brother Marco running up to you, his freckles really popping out of his face, which made you laugh, the sun really did bring them out. You gave him a sweet smile as he reached you and was breathing rather heavily, he hunched over slightly to catch his breath before standing straight and looking into your eyes. 

‘’Father won’t be happy if he finds out you've been wandering in the forest again’’ Marco spoke lightly, with a look of worry on his face. You smiled at him, lightly brushing dirt off your black trousers, you refused to wear ridiculous frilly dresses. 

‘’Oh brother’’ You laughed, as you started walking back to the village while Marco followed behind you. 

‘’Father knows I don’t exactly listen to him when it comes to this beautiful forest’’ You spoke pointing at one of the oak trees and smiling past your shoulder at Marco. He shook his head in dismay but decided not to respond, finding it rather useless, you’d never listen, you had a wild heart. 

You skipped the rest of the way, pulling Marco with you much to his horror at you trying to get him a strong brave ‘warrior’ to skip. Marco was next in line to be…let’s say leader of the village, but he wasn't exactly…the leader type, but of course being the oldest and male meant he had to be the leader when it was time. He wanted to be leader, but spent too much time worrying and not enough time believing in himself. 

You reached the entrance to the forest and stopped by it to look down at the village, Marco stood next to you and breathed in heavily. You nudged him playfully and looked up to the sky, squinting yours eyes at the sun floating down on you and your brother. 

‘’So has father been training you in the rules of being a great king again’’ You smirked looking next to you at Marco, he frowned looking down at the village and crossing his arms over his body. 

‘’I don’t have what it takes (name), he is always complaining on how I need to be stern and strong, but I always seem to disappoint him’’ Marco’s frown deepens and you laugh loudly and push Marco lightly, he gives you a shocked look. 

‘’Oh brother, the only thing you lack is courage…in yourself...’’ You paused and smiled looking off into the village. 

‘’I believe in you and I always will’’ You murmured shyly not being the one in showing such pansy emotion, you glanced at Marco to see him smiling at you his cheeks a slight shade of red but his eyes held a tiny bit of belief in them…belief in himself and you were glad you had given him that. He moved to hug you but you quickly ran under his arm leaving him to hug himself with a shocked expression on his face. He turned to give you a questioning look and you nudged him and started to run down the hill towards your home. 

‘’Race ya home!’’ You shouted giggling as you ran as fast as your legs could carry you, Marco laughed and quickly followed close behind you, running past you giving you a smug expression as he went, but you weren't one to lose so easily. You picked up your pace and found yourself running behind him, as you neared the village you found you couldn't stop being as you had just run down a steep hill you smashed into Marco and both of you tumbled on the floor and landed at one of the village entrances. 

Many shocked and amused faces looked down at you and Marco dusty and muddy on the floor. You laughed loudly as you smeared more mud onto Marco’s face, he gave you a frown and picked up a huge pile of mud smashing it into your face as you squealed. Of course a huge mud fight occurred leaving lookers by to either laugh or look horrid, mainly the women. 

‘’Ahem…’’ You and Marco both stopped to look up to see your father with a very unamused expression on his face and your mother behind him trying her hardest not to smile and to look unhappy at the sight of her two very muddy children. 

You both stood up quickly and bowed slightly to your father as he gave you both stern looks. His forest green eyes were sharp as he looked both of you up and down and turned his nose up at the sight of the mud plastered on you both. His black beard was neat and tidy and in many plaits…enough to make your head dizzy, his face was slightly round with stern features and heavy looking bags under his eyes with stress lines on his forehead. He was a muscular build, and would always complain about how Marco didn't have enough muscle like him. He turned around his back now to you and Marco and walked off not saying a word. Your mother smiled at you both, her honey eyes held a look of love for you both, her cheeks were a tint of rose and her skin the fairest of the whole village. Her dark brown hair hung curly down her back midway, she was a slender build many of the women in the village envied her good looks and some even questioned why you didn't look like her…and that actually really hurt your feelings, not like you were going to tell anyone. Maintain your ‘don’t give a shit’ attitude that’s what you always tell yourself. 

She hugged you both and motioned for you both to follow your father and her home. You obeyed orders knowing you had pissed your father off big time, which you managed to do all the time, but Marco…well he was the behaved child, only ever misbehaving when he was around you…oops. 

Dinner that night was awkwardly quiet, and you fidgeted in your sit playing with your peas trying to get one to balance on your knife. You stuck your tongue out, nothing but utter concentration on your face. You managed to get a pea onto your knife…steady steady steady you repeated in your head as the small green pea balance on your knife, you praised yourself in your mind, smiling as an imagine of you dancing victoriously played through your head. 

‘’So Marco have you been maintaining your training?’’ Father spoke out and you quickly glanced towards Marco as he nervously gulped looking at father. 

‘’Yes father, Sir Merek has been training me in hunting recently’’ Marco spoke shakily as he looked down at his food. 

‘’Look at me when you speak to me boy, you will be leader one day so don’t shy away’’ Father spoke sternly and you looked at Marco as he glanced at father and tried his hardest to look brave, but truth be told father was very intimidating, not towards you but Marco struggled quite a bit to impressive him. 

You sighed loudly and your father turned his attention towards you before placing his fork and knife down onto the plate, never looking away from you which made you feel very nervous…shit, this only meant he was going to scold you for something or another. Your mother smiled at you and also placed her knife and fork down you glanced at both of them and raised your eyebrows up waiting for them to say something. The room once warm from the small fire in the corner, now suddenly felt cold, the dining table felt smaller and like it was going to break, everything just felt fickle and it made you feel completely on edge. 

‘’We have some news’’ Your mother spoke with a tint of caution in her voice which caused you to frown and look at your father. 

‘’The kingdom Mitras has come to us we some important news…’’ Your father paused looking somewhat annoyed at the whole ordeal and you gulped nervously now having all your attention on the topic that was going to unfold. 

‘’Their king is gravely ill and many say he won’t make it; his son the next heir Eren Yeager will soon be king but one thing is stopping him…he needs a queen…’’ Your father paused again which made you sigh and start to become agitated, why wouldn't they just spit it out. He looked at you awkwardly, you had never seen him become so uncomfortable before which made you feel eerily unsettled. 

‘’You amongst other noble females have been chosen to live in the castle and to become acquainted with the prince, which then in time he will choose one of you to be his queen and to rule Mitras beside him’’ Your father finished and silence surrounded the table. 

You felt your mouth become dry and you just stared wide eyed at your father in disbelief, you felt almost betrayed to some extent, how could your father just decide your fate for you, he knew that your heart couldn't just be tamed by some spoiled prince. Anger started to boil up inside you and your fists scrunched tightly together as did your face and quickly you stood up your chair falling loudly onto the wooden floor and you slammed your fists onto the table feeling a tingle of pain shoot up your body but hell did you care. 

You glared at your father and breathed out heavily. 

‘’HOW COULD YOU?! I REFUSE, LIKE FUCK AM I GOING TO COMPETE AGAINST SPOILT PRINCESSES TO WIN THE APPROVAL OF SOME EVEN MORE SPOILT PRINCE’’ You shouted loudly breathing heavily as you scowled at your father. He said nothing, all he did was stand up as your mother and brother watched in worry, he started to walk out of the room before stopping by the door and turning to face you, no anger on his face just a stern bored stare. Your anger faulted and you looked down at the table at your fists anything to avoid his stare, sadness now completely consumed you. 

‘’You will do as you’re told (name) this is an honour and you will show the bigger kingdoms that our small kingdom is just as noble. You will make us proud and you will become a woman in that process.’’ He spoke quietly with no emotion in his voice, after that he quickly left and you fell to your knees on the floor as tears slowly slid down your face, damn did you hate showing so much weak emotion but you just couldn't help it. All the freedom, your family, your friends…you were going to lose that for god knows how long and what if this prince actually chose you? He wouldn't right…you were rude, didn't act like a woman, loved doing a man’s job and definitely didn't act like a princess. He would be downright mad to choose you, but you didn't want to disrespect your town…your small kingdom so to speak, this was a pickle you couldn't get out of. 

Your bother quickly knelt beside you and wrapped an arm around you trying to sooth you and calm you down, you quickly but gently pushed him off and smiled lightly and dismissed yourself quickly making your way up to your room to be alone to really think things over, this was such a shock after all. You shut your door behind you and leaned against it and slowly slid down it, allowing tears to freely fall from your (eye colour) eyes, you pulled your knees up and planted your face into them allowing small whimpers to leave you as you choked on tears. 

You stayed like that for a while until you heard a light tap on your door, you quickly cruelled over to your window which had a seat by it, you sat down and stared out into the window drying your eyes quickly with your sleeve. In entered your mother with a meagre smile on her face, she walked near to you closing the door behind her, she sat opposite you on the window seat and placed her right hand onto yours, looking into your puffy red eyes, it was obvious you had been crying and you hated yourself for making it so stupidly obvious. 

‘’You’re my beautiful daughter, and I am ever so proud of you…’’ She paused and squeezed your hand tightly, lifting her left hand up to wrap a piece of your (hair colour) strand of hair behind your ear, you looked up at her and sniffled, she smiled at you. 

‘’I know this is a big thing my dear, bu…’’ Your mother went to speak but you quickly stood up interrupting her, not that you wanted to be rude to your mother but how could she be so calm…

‘’No mother, I can’t…I don’t want to just be thrown to some prince…I don’t even know him! What if he chooses me hm? What…’’ You choked as you paced your room nervously. 

Your mother watched you with sadness in her eyes, she didn't like seeing her only daughter become so stressed, it really tore her heart apart. You stopped pacing and turned towards your mother as she sat worriedly on the window seat, you stared at her, she looked tired, she looked torn and that just made you feel even worse. You sat back down next to her and placed your hands in hers, you looked her in the eyes. 

‘’What if…I don’t fall for him?’’ You questioned quietly, looking out of the window, rain had begun to drip down heavily, leaving your room in a dark shade with only the moon casting light down, you wanted to find your own romance but not like this. Your mother squeezed your hands lightly and you turned to look at her again. 

‘’I've heard he is quite the charmer’’ She laughed quietly as she tried to make you feel better, but honestly that just made you feel sick, that twisted feeling churning in your stomach. 

‘’Mom..I..’’ Before you could speak she cut you off.

‘’I'm sorry my dear, I…me and your father don’t like this. Believe it or not your father was outraged when a messenger came to visit us with this news...’’ Your mother paused and gave you a concerning look before you nodded for her to carry on. 

‘’You were out wandering again when they arrived…when they told us the news it wasn't an invitation it was a demand. If we don’t comply they will bring war our way…we are a small nation of kind folk my dear. Your father…it pains him it really does, he may never admit to it but he doesn't want to just par his daughter off to some prince. But for the sake of our kingdom we don’t have much choice’’ Your mother let out a shaky breath and tears fell from her eyes. 

You stared at her for a while in shock, your mother never cried, she was just as strong hearted as you but now seeing her so vulnerable really broke you a part. You now realized the importance of this, and you didn't have much choice in the matter, and by the looks of things neither did your father. Your kingdom was once a great one, and your father fought many wars and won them all the same, but he grew tired of war and opted for a new life, one of peace, many people left and went towards Mitras and other kingdoms and that’s why your kingdom was so small now, the only people to stay loyal to your father were peacemakers. Not that your father minded but that meant that your kingdom was very vulnerable and you couldn't refuse otherwise war would come. 

‘’It’s okay, I understand now mother. I will show the bigger kingdoms that our small one can be just as great. I will make you and father proud…I promise’’ You spoke softly but with determination in your voice. You wiped your mother’s tears away and gave her a hug as she thanked you over and over again before kissing your forehead and leaving you to slumber. 

Your bed felt cosy but sleep didn't welcome you or sooth the aching feeling in your heart, you stared up at the ceiling all sorts of thoughts running through your head. Was the kingdom going to be nice? What if you don’t like the prince? What if you get angry? What if…and so on. You sighed and turned over onto your side as you squinted your eyes shut and slowly but surely found sleep come your way. 

Breakfast the next money was quiet as your father said nothing no one dared speak, you played with your food not having much of an appetite after hearing about the dreadful news. You just poked your eggs with your food and stared bored out of the window behind your mother who sat opposite you. 

‘’Two days’ time…’’ You father murmured but you didn't pay attention thinking he was just talking to Marco about stuff that quite frankly bored the life out of you, but when you turned to look at him you found him looking at you waiting for an answer, he sighed and pressed a hand against his temples rubbing them lightly. 

‘’Two days’ time (name) that’s when they will be coming to get you and take you to the Kingdom of Mitras where you will stay in the castle’’ You father spoke staring at you with no emotion whatsoever. 

You just nodded biting your tongue as hard as you could, wanting to downright refuse and give him the middle finger but you managed to subside that anger, after what your mother had told you, you now knew why you had to go through with this god awful arrangement. You father nodded contently and motioned for Marco to follow him, off for their training, you had asked your father many many times to train you in combat but he had refused each and every time always going off on a rant about how women don’t fight, which always caused you to roll your eyes. You had followed them for ages but grew bored and annoyed at Marco for being so sloppy and awkward. You did however pick up a few things and from then on just taught yourself, you had become quite well with sword combat, you liked to think anyway not that you had anyone to spar with to test your amazing skills. You had stolen a sword from Sir Mereks weaponry room, you remember the frantic search Sir Merek had got together after discovering a sword missing, everyone thought they were under attack and to this day they don’t know it was you. Idiots.

You reached the top of the hill and headed towards your favourite spot ever…the forest. The wind pushed you slightly towards the forest entrance which caused you to smile. You took your shoes off and entered feeling the cold but soothing grass beneath your feet, you let out a content breath, breathing in the fresh air, the smell of flowers mixed with grass welcomed you in almost like a lullaby. You found one of the many oak trees and decided to sit and lean against it humming a random tune to yourself as you closed your eyes.

‘’Oh I wish trees could talk’’ You whispered to yourself as you looked at the big tree expecting it to just up and talk. It wasn't like you were lonely, you had Marco…but he was always busy with father, and none of the women really much enjoyed your company for your foul language and manly tendencies they completely discarded you…hell you could imagine they were pissed about the fact that you may become queen of a high kingdom, that thought made you smile, not like you needed a bunch of snotty women as friends anyway. 

‘’Two more days…’’ You whispered sadly.

‘’Two more days of freedom….’’

The two days passed by like a flash and you now found yourself standing by your house as a horse a carriage stood outside a posh looking one as well, which made you feel on edge. The carriage was a round shape with red and yellow patterns climbing around it a man stood by the carriage door dressed in very posh clothing and another man stood by the front next to a huge well-groomed white horse. You gulped wanting to turn back and make a run for it, fuck it. 

Your father urged you on as you neared the carriage, the first man took your belongings as you turned to look at your small family. Your mother was crying and Marco tried his hardest to stay strong, your father however still held no emotion BUT he did hug you, a tight embrace which held more emotion then any facial expression and that was enough.  
You hugged Marco and then your mother calming her crying form down. You walked towards the carriage which awaited you as you turned around to look at your home one last time you breathed in not allowing yourself to cry, you were going to be strong for them. 

You waved out of the carriage window at your small kingdom, as you leant against the soft cushioning you shook slightly as you tried your hardest to stay calm. You reminded yourself over and over again that this was for your family and your home, you were going to be fine, you were going to be well mannered…fuck, you had forgotten how easy it was to anger you and your foul language…shit this was going to prove rather difficult. As long as you didn't anger the prince you would be fine, not like you had to make him choose you, you’d just make sure you were completely invisible, boring yes be boring…be a wall…be invisible that will definitely work…right…?

Oh boy how wrong you could be. 

 

\---------------------------------


	2. Undecided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating in like forever!! I suck. ;-; 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy, I will be keeping up to date as much as possible! 
> 
> <3

\---------------------------------------------------

The ride to the castle was long and boring and you spent most of it staring out the window of the carriage occasionally drifting off into a daydream. You refused to allow your mind to drift off into unwanted thoughts of how your life was going to go, you already had a master plan to be boring and invisible, hopefully no one would notice you and you could return back to your family in one piece. And hopefully which would be EVEN better is if Eren sent you home early because of how boring you were, oh yes your plan was genius and you felt quite proud for planning it up in such a short amount of time! 

Your mouth dropped as you saw the castle up a head, the city of Mitras you hated to admit it but it was B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L, you leaned closer towards the open window and looked at the surroundings as you passed huge farms with workers digging up vegetables and feeding farm animals, they all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the carriage passing by, every single person waved towards you with gleeful smiles on their faces, you waved back happily. Wow this city was proving to be wonderful, damn damn damn, this was NOT good! Were you actually already starting to like it, no you couldn’t you wouldn’t, OMG is that a weaponry shop you screamed in your head as you cranked your head towards the rusty shop sign that had caught your glance. 

The city was stunning and very busy with well-dressed people stopping to stare in awe at your carriage passing by, kids chased the carriage waving at you excitedly, you waved to them laughing at their efforts to catch up. The kingdom was full of shops of all sorts, from clothes to foods and even shops full of Armour and weapons which you’d be sneaking to for sure. There were places to eat and amazing parks to sit in or explore. You hated yourself for already growing warm to the kingdom, it definitely was an astonishing place to be in and to even have the privilege to one-day rule it would be…well just amazing. 

The carriage suddenly stopped and one of the men opened the door for you and extended their hand for you to take which you did, you stepped down and looked at your surroundings your mouth hanging open at the sight before you. The castle was…well you just kind of stared at it like a fish out of water, it was something you had never seen before, it was a pastel colour and stood proud and tall with windows poking out at every direction, beautiful vines curled up the castle in a tight hug. You definitely hated yourself right now, you just need to stay quiet, polite and leave as soon as you could. You followed a tall man who had shown up when you were gawking at the castle, he was like a butler you figured as he was dressed in a nice black suit, that gave you the vibe that he was for sure a butler, a posh one at that! 

You stepped inside the castle and felt a cosy warmth embrace you and the smell of fresh roses, the butler escorted you up a flight of stairs that curled around the castle, once you reached the top you walked to your left down a long corridor and finally the butler stopped so that you were both facing a light brown oak door, he opened it up and allowed you in. Your mouth yet again hung open at the sight (you have a habit of doing that), inside was a beautiful bedroom, with a very grand looking bed with drapes hanging from each direction you didn’t know where to look! The room had an elegant looking balcony which you knew you’d be spending most of your nights looking at the stars, also from what you could see an en suite, which made you very happy, no sharing for you! The butler coughed to get your attention and you turned to look at him finding your suit cases had already been brought up, you really weren’t paying attention. 

‘’Mi’lady please rest up and someone will be sent to escort you for the ball tonight’’ He spoke politely and bowed slightly. 

‘’Wait…what? Ball?’’ You questioned him, looking confused. 

He looked at you and smiled slightly. 

‘’Yes mam, a ball will be held so that the Prince can become acquainted with you and the other ladies’’ He spoke again and you nodded not really knowing what to say.  
He left and closed the door behind him and you completely flopped onto the bed not really sure what to think of the whole situation, and wait…what were you even going to wear, you didn’t have really fancy dresses, hell you hated wearing them. 

Before you could even think any more on the troubles you faced someone burst through your door not even bothering to knock, unfortunately for them their balance wasn’t great and they face planted the floor, you quickly rushed over to help them up. She smiled crazily at you as you bent down to help her up, she stood up quickly bringing you with her and twirling you around, you didn’t know what to think. 

‘’You’re so pretty I’m so glad to be your personal assistant’’ She gleamed at you as she reached to touch your (hair colour) hair. 

You gave her a nervous smile. 

‘'U..urm personal assistant?’’ You asked her, she had dark unkempt brown hair which was wrapped into a tight pony tail with bangs parted down the middle, she had a pair of thin glasses which framed her face nicely, she kept her smile on you. 

‘’YES! I will be looking after you and making sure you are kept safe, are you looking forward for meeting the Prince?’’ She asked you while pulling you to sit in front of the mirror opposite from your bed. 

‘’Urm I guess so…’’ You responded not really sure how to handle her personality or if it would be a good idea to tell her how you really felt, but you had a weird feeling you could trust her in time. 

She looked at you through the mirror, her smile dropping for a second before turning back to a goofy one, she picked up a golden brush (very nice!) and started to comb through your knotty hair (you don’t care) 

‘’Oh you don’t have to bullshit to me! I can see by that unsure frown on your pretty face you don’t want to be here’’ She smirked and stuck her tongue out a little concentrating on getting your knots out, she was determined, even your mother had once given up, but no not this woman…wait….

You turned to look at her, as she gave you a shocked look, the brush now nicely stuck in your hair, not like it bothered you, that was an occurrence for you.

‘’I don’t think I got your name?’’ You question, raising an eyebrow at her, she returned your confused look with a gleeful smile and bowed low to you, which caused you to laugh, she was very over dramatic and you already found yourself enjoying her presence. 

‘’Mi’lady my name is Zoe Hanji and I will make sure you have a fabulous time, and that it won’t be ruined by you not wanting the prince, by the way just call me Hange’’ She spoke quickly before actually breathing, you nodded and smiled at her. 

She clapped her hands together and softly pulled the hairbrush out of your hair, luckily. 

‘’Let’s get you ready!’’ She squealed happily, running over to the oak wardrobe and swinging the doors open. You raised your eyebrows slightly as you watched her humming to herself as she picked out clothing, you didn’t even know clothing had been given to you. 

You stood up and walked over to sit on the bed which was next to the wardrobe. 

‘’AH THIS IS PERFECT’’ Hanji squealed again even louder, you laughed at her being so excited, jeez she was more excited than you! 

The dress she had picked out was actually…nice and had shocked you, you were never a dress sort of girl, all about tight clothing, trousers and boots! You were not into frilly dresses and hated the thought of wearing one, but this dress made you feel differently. You stood up and touched the dress and Hanji happily held it against you. 

‘’This will get all the attention for sure’’ She smirked, pulling her glasses up her face, you stood away from the dress. 

‘’I don’t want all the attention…’’ You said giving her a worried look, you actually wanted to wear the dress but not if it was going to give you all the attention, you came here to be invisible not noticed! 

She frowned slightly and placed the dress down onto the bed, she placed a hand on your shoulder and gave you a reassuring smile. 

‘’Oh do not worry, the prince may not even choose you, there are many other women attending who will pretty much do anything for prince Eren, he will more than likely choose one of them!’’ She tried to reassure you. 

You gave her a small smile and nodded, she was right, you knew other high ladies would be attending for the hand of prince Eren and you knew they’d be all head over heels for him, there was no way he’d choose someone who didn’t want him, you had nothing to worry about. 

‘’Right! Let’s get you ready then!’’ Hanji smiled widely and you gave a smile and nod.

(Time skip brought to you by Levi’s cleaning products)

You couldn’t stop staring at yourself in the mirror, you had never really seen yourself wearing such an elegant dress. Your hair also took you by surprise, it had been curled at the ends which then bounced up by your shoulders, your fringe parted and swept to each side to then be complimented by two beautiful hair pins. You truly did feel noble, but…you didn’t feel like you. 

A knock broke you out of your thoughts and you made your way towards the door, you opened it to be greeted by a goofy grin, of course it was Hanji again, but this time she had made huge efforts with what she was wearing. It was a stunning long pale green dress, with a dark green shoulder scarf around her, her hair was still in a tight pony tail, but she had curled it, she truly did look amazing, but you couldn’t help become a little confused. 

‘’You’re escorting me to the ball?’’ You questioned her lightly with a raised eyebrow. 

She smiled brightly and nodded grabbing your hand lightly. 

‘’Yup, isn’t this exciting!!’’ She squealed making you laugh. 

‘’I guess so, but isn’t a man meant to escort me? That’s the proper way isn’t it?’’ You questioned again, you couldn’t help it. 

‘’Ah yes, normally so, but Prince Eren has ordered that all the Noble ladies he will be meeting tonight to be escorted by females only, he can be quite the jealous sort’’ She smiled, not really paying much attention, she looked way too excited for this, god knows why. 

‘’Oh…Jealous?’’ You questioned again, yes you were being that sort of person tonight. The Prince being the jealous type did not bode well for you. 

‘’Yeah, I remember the time he had a crush on a young princess from the East who had come to visit with her father, but she was engaged to another, he grew with jealousy and pretty much demanded for his father to destroy her kingdom..’’ Her smile faded and didn’t return this time, which caused you to worry. 

‘’Of course his father…our king agreed, please (name) whatever may come from this, don’t anger Prince Eren, that boy has a twisted mind and I don’t want you getting wrapped up in it’’ She spoke with full seriousness in her voice. Before you could question her some more she pulled you out of your room and was already leading you down the hallway. 

‘’Anyway, you should enjoy the ball! This is my first time being allowed to attend a ball dressed like this!!’’ She went back to her happy go lucky self and linked arms with you while humming to herself. 

You wanted to be excited. You wanted to feel just a little positive about this whole ordeal, I mean hell you were starting to feel a little better after seeing how beautiful the kingdom was, but after what Hanji had told you, well now you just felt sick. What if he chose you? And what if you declined? Would he destroy everything you love? Your family? 

Your friends? So what was it going to be your happiness or your family and friends? Well that was an easy answer, you would never allow harm to come to the ones that are closest to you. You couldn’t help but feel a sadness overwhelm you and all you wanted now was a shoulder to cry on, but well you didn’t have anyone, not even Hanji you hadn’t known her that long, but how long could you keep this act up?

Hanji waved a hand in your face and you snapped out of your daydream to look at her and that’s when you noticed the swarms of well-dressed people entering through two massive oak doors, you gulped and nervously pressed your dress down even though you didn’t need too. Hanji squeezed your hand and walked with you. 

‘’Just breath (name) you’ll do just fine’’ She whispered in your ear.

Well you know you had been amazed by many things, but this room had completely shut you up, you just stared at the wonders this room had to offer. For one it was massive and two it had food, lots and lots of food, and that was your favourite thing! The room had two thrones right at the top above a set of small stairs, the thrones were made out of what looked to be pine and had carvings which seemed to tell tales of the Kingdom but you couldn’t quite see. In the middle of the room many people had gathered to dance formally like graceful butterflies and you knew for sure you were going to dodge the hell out of that, you had two left feet which weren’t going to grace that part of the room. Ah and then there was the part of the room which had caught your attention, in the corner were tables and tables of food, from hot food to deserts (your favourite) 

You without a care in the world, literally everything you had JUST been worrying about floated right out of your head to be replaced with the thoughts of stuffing cake in your face, which looked like bliss. You had noticed Hanji had gone off and was making her way towards a group of people, not that it bothered you, food was now on the mind. You stared at the cake in front of you and dribbled slightly, oh how you were going to enjoy the wonders this cake had to offer, you cut a massive piece off and without even a plate or fork you shoved a bit into your mouth, like hell did you give a shit. 

‘’That’s not very lady like.’’ A female voice spoke beside you.

‘’Tell me about it, ew’’ Followed by another one. 

You turned with cake still in your mouth to see two young girls staring at you with utter disgust on their faces. You ate the cake and smiled sheepishly at them, oops. 

‘’Oh that’s right, you’re the girl from that smelly villag…oh I mean Kingdom’’ She giggled which made you want to puke, the other girl also started to giggle. 

Your smile now turned into a glare, a glare which could kill a dragon if needs be, they stopped giggling and glared at you back. 

The first girl had brown hair which had been tied up into an elegant bow, she had a pink fluffy dress on which you wanted to puke on. The other girl had dirty blonde hair which was long and straight, she had a light pink dress on, PINK EVERYWHERE! 

‘’Excuse me?’’ You asked the first girl, daring her to repeat herself. 

What you and the other girls hadn’t noticed was that Prince Eren had graced everyone with his presence, not that you gave a shit. 

‘’You heard me, you’re nothing but a farmer girl and your father, not worthy to be given the title king.’’ She spat out full of venom. 

The other girl laughed obnoxiously which caused your right eyebrow to twitch slightly. 

Oh these girls were going to get a world of pain, you looked at the food beside you and thought of an even better idea, hey you did say you hated pink. You picked up a piece of cake and smiled at them as they looked at you full of disgust at the fact you had picked up cake with your hand. 

‘’Oh I’m so terribly sorry I’m just not as beautiful and intelligent as you two, what ever must I do!’’ You over dramatically spoke while looking massively distressed but then you smirked and slammed the piece of cake into the first girls face which nicely splattered onto the second girls dress. They both squealed and cried out with distraught and that’s when it hit you. 

‘’Shit..’’ You spoke, you had forgotten just where you were, you didn’t dare turn around, knowing the only sound to be heard was now the two girls over reacting! 

‘’What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’’ An eerily emotionless voice spoke behind you which sent shivers cruising up your body. 

Oh you were done for that’s for sure. 

 

\-----------------------------------


	3. Small encounters.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

You slowly turned around still feeling the nerving tingle race up your spine, you turned to see a man standing in front of you, your mouth hung open ever so slightly at this man. He had black hair which was in a neat undercut style, a jawline so tight it could cut butter, and a black suit which hung to his body rather nicely…but the best thing, his eyes they were an astonishing Icy grey colour, and they were staring at you, in to your soul like he was analysing you. Luckily no one in the room had paid much attention to what had just gone on and were going about their business of dancing and socializing, it was like they didn’t want to get involved, was it because of this man…wait…he was rather short, not as short as you but for a man it was a little funny. 

All you could do was laugh nervously while scratching the back of your head and standing awkwardly as you stared at this God like man, he was quite intimidating, and all he had to do was stare at you. He looked you up and down with disgust and you mentally slapped yourself, now was not the time to do your goofy nervous laugh. 

‘’Uh hi’’ You spoke out, mentally hitting yourself again, what are you doing?!

‘’Tch’’ Was the only reply you got, hey at least you got something!

Before you could say anything more the two girls from earlier had come closer and now inched closer towards this man like moths to a light, considering they were meant to be working their magic on Prince Eren it looks like all they wanted now was this man, gross. 

‘’Oh did you see what she’s done to us! You have to do something?!’’ The first girl squealed annoyingly, oh she was asking for another piece of cake in her face. 

He didn’t pay much attention to them, just kept staring at you with that stoic stare which scared you slightly, before you could protest the man grabbed your right wrist and pulled you with him and through the crowd, you were going to protest but something told you this man wasn’t to be fucked with, I mean his stare alone was intimidating.

He pulled you into a medium sized room with a cosy looking fireplace and book shelves everywhere, he let go of you and looked you up and down before ‘tching’ and leaving the room. 

What is that guy’s problem, it’s not like you had ruined the ball, just them hideous dresses.

He returned soon after and threw a piece of cloth at you, you looked at the cloth and then at him confused, he sighed. 

‘’You’re fucking filthy’’ was he’s reply to your confused face. 

You looked down at your dress you had been complimenting moments before, well it was now covered in cake, nice going! You frowned at the stains and dapped at them with the piece of cloth as much as you could, you managed to get some of it off, but some just wouldn’t budge. 

‘’Thanks’’ You muttered to him as he watched you intently. 

‘’Like I said earlier what the fuck did you think you were doing?’’ He questioned you with no emotion in his voice, how? You just don’t know. 

‘’Hey come on, they asked for it! Disrespecting my father like that.’’ You muttered, a frown now forming nicely on your face. 

‘’Brat.’’ He replied which caused you to stare at him in disbelief. 

‘’You can’t talk to me like that, I am a noble!’’ You spat starting to become annoyed at this guy’s attitude, I mean at least crack a smile! 

‘’Tch, no noble throws cake and causes a mess, you are a pig.’’ He spoke staring at the fire, he looked bored and this just irked you even more. What did he drag you all the way here to insult you!?

‘’What did you just drag me here to insult me?!’’ You spat at him, crossing your arms together and tapping your foot on the floor with annoyance. 

He turned to look at you still with that bored expression you wanted to just slap off his face, not like you would, but the thought did feel nice. 

‘’No, I brought you here because you were causing issues and were filthy, it was disgusting.’’ He spoke like he was talking to an idiot. 

Before you could reply, Hanji burst through the door with a worried look on her face, she stared at you and shorty before rushing towards your side to see if you were okay. 

‘’Oh, I was so worried I couldn’t find you and then someone told me you had been pulled into this room, nearly had heart failure!’’ She sighed and then looked at the man who had ‘helped you’ 

‘’Oh thanks shorty’’ She smirked at him. 

‘’Shut it, shitty glasses’’ Was his snarky reply which just angered you even more. 

He left the room pretty quickly not even bothering to turn back, once he had left you felt you could finally breath. You moved to sit by the fire place and Hanji followed you. 

‘’Who is that guy?! He is so rude and moody!’’ You frowned staring at the fire watching it change different shades of yellows and reds. 

‘’Oh pay no attention to Levi, he is like that with everyone! He actually didn’t seem as moody, not like he normally is anyway, should count ya self lucky’’ She gleamed at you. 

‘’Pfft, well let’s hope I don’t have to see him again!’’ Your frown grew deeper, he had really bothered you and you definitely wanted to avoid him like the plague. Hanji laughed at you and shook her head. 

‘’Oh, you will be seeing a lot of him, his Prince Eren’s main and favourite guard, and it seems he will be keeping an eye on you, miss I like to throw cake at people’’ Hanji’s laugh grew louder and you puffed your cheeks up defensively. 

‘’They deserved it! And I don’t need watching, especially not by a moody, rude, small man’’ You scoffed, folding your arms together. 

‘’His taller than you’’ Hanji giggled poking your sides playfully. 

‘’Still small for a man and so moody, does he ever smile?’’ You questioned more to yourself then anything. 

‘’Don’t worry about Levi, he grows on you’’ Hanji smiled at you, placing her hands by the fire to warm them up. 

You yawned suddenly feeling the urge to sleep, today had been rather…interesting, Hanji had noticed this sudden change and pulled you up to escort you back to your room. 

‘’Well’ Yawn ‘’He won’t be growing on me, and if he wants to watch me I will make sure to cause loads of trouble’’ You spoke while yawning again. Hanji laughed and shook her head, she pulled you up the huge stairs. 

‘’Well I look forward to seeing you cause trouble’’ She mused as she opened the door to your chambers. 

She quickly helped you undress and left you to your own peace of mind which you were grateful for. You plopped yourself on to the bed and wrapped the covers around you for warmth and protection (evil dark monsters noo!) 

You stared at the drapes above you allowing thoughts to evade your mind, at least you missed seeing the Prince, that gives you time to get yourself together, but you couldn’t help think about this Levi guy and his moody ass personality. You knew your plan to be quiet and like a wall was slowly going down the drain but if this guy was going to make sure you weren’t going to cause trouble you were going to make his job difficult for him, very very difficult.

I mean where’s the fun in bidding by the rules? 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another chapter! Updated this quickly because I've been such an ass with updating so thought I'd write the next one up straight away! 
> 
> YAY LEVI FINALLY MADE IT IN THE STORY AND HIS MOODY ASS! ^.^


	4. Arrogant Jerk.

\----------------------------

 

You awoke the next morning feeling groggy, you sat up in bed and stretched letting all your muscles relax, you sighed to yourself and made your way towards the bathroom, you wasted no time in getting a hot shower, allowing the hot water to wash down your body like a waterfall, ah was it refreshing! You also quickly towel dried your hair and found clothing to put on, you were about to put on a pair of dark green tight fitting trousers with a low cut top and tight waist coat, seeing as that’s what you always wear but then you remembered just where you were and rolled your eyes heaving a sigh. You looked through the wardrobe and at the clothes which had been given to you, aw how nice, not! You decided on a black dress which fit the top of your body nicely and flared out at the bottom like all dresses, you hated dresses but at least this one felt comfortable, it would do. 

You went to brush your hair, allowing your hair to lay straight against your back, you had let it grow and now it always seemed to get in the way, but you had promised your mother you’d keep it long, even though you weren't one to do anything fancy with it anyway it kept her happy. A knock was heard at your door and you shouted an ‘enter’ allowing them to enter, to your surprise it was Hanji, she wasn't the one to knock but upon seeing her face you could see she was very serious this morning, maybe last night was her being different? Who knows, you gave her a concerned look. 

‘’What’s wrong?’’ You asked her walking to be in front of her, Hanji sighed. 

‘’Commander Erwin would like to speak with you’’ She spoke lowly lifting her glasses up to fit her face better. 

‘’Commander Erwin?’’ You questioned, not really having any clue to who this Erwin guy was, but he sounded important and with the way Hanji was acting this was serious, she looked at you and nodded. 

‘’He is the leader of the Royal Guards here, he pretty much controls everything here along with the king.’’ She spoke furrowing her eyebrows at you. 

‘’Why does he want to see me?’’ You questioned feeling uneasy nerves tingle up your body, what could he want with you?!

Hanji looked at you for a moment, like she was thinking on what to say exactly. 

‘’I'm not exactly sure, I think it was to do with last night.’’ Hanji spoke unsure on what it could be. 

You hadn't done anything wrong…well okay you’ll admit throwing cake at them two witches probably weren’t the smartest move and now your oh so amazing plan to stay invisible was slowly crumbling and dying in front of you and well you only had yourself to blame. You had this amazing ability to get noticed, you couldn’t help it, you weren’t going to let snotty nosed nobles talk to you in such ways, yeah they deserved it and you were going to stick by that. 

‘’Oh..okay’’ was all you managed to say, you didn’t know what to expect really, and honestly part of you didn’t care. 

‘’WELL, at least you don’t have to see Eren till tonight, so after Commander Erwin has lectured you, you can do what you want…in reason!’’ She cheerfully spoke going back to her happy go lucky self so very quickly which just baffled you. 

You nodded at her giving her a bright smile. 

‘’That’s great, let’s go get this over with then.’’ You spoke bravely and opened the door to walk out of, Hanji smiled and nodded following close behind you. 

\--

The walk was pleasant with Hanji talking about past guest’s that had stayed and how whenever a noble girl would stay they’d take a liking to Levi and not Prince Eren which would obviously infuriate him and well Levi…he wouldn’t even acknowledge them, unless they caused a mess or any issues, that uptight jerk. 

‘’Yeah, thinking about it Levi wasn’t that bad with you, I mean he normally gets someone else to deal with messy rebels like yourself, you aren’t the first!’’ Hanji laughed leading the way to where ever this Erwin guy was. 

‘’Oh really? Well if that’s his so called nice side I definitely want nothing to do with him so I will avoid him like the plague’’ You spoke smiling at Hanji, she looked at you grinning widely. 

‘’Oh trust me, he always seems to be around when you’re up to no good, he always catches me!’’ She spoke playfully frowning. 

‘’Well I will make sure he won’t catch me, that arrogant jer…’’ You were speaking as you turned a corner to come face to face with Levi, staring at you with that stupid stoic expression, ALMOST a glare. 

You gave him a glare and stood tall, this jerk wasn’t going to get to you. 

‘’Speak of the devil!’’ Hanji laughed loudly causing Levi to stare at her. 

‘’Shut it loud mouth’’ He spoke and Hanji stopped laughing giving him an innocent smile. 

She turned towards you and bowed over dramatically.

‘’Well I leave you in good hands Mi’lady’’ She spoke looking at you before turning to leave. 

‘’W..wait! What do you mean?!’’ You spoke with confusion in your voice, she wasn’t going to leave you with this jerk was she?!  
Hanji turned to look at you. 

‘’Levi will escort you into the room.’’ She smiled and before you could argue she made a quick exit knowing you’d be steaming. You frowned at the quickly leaving Hanji folding your arms together. 

‘’Tch, let’s just get this shit over with’’ Levi suddenly spoke and you turned to glare at him, but nodded all the same, you both wanted to get this over and done with so you could both leave and not have to deal with each other and that was fine by you! 

He opened the door and waited for you to enter which you did swiftly avoiding eye contact with him. You looked at your surroundings, nothing overly special, just a medium office type room, with a grand looking desk in the middle and shelves full of books either side, a huge window with red drapes allowed light to cruel into the room. You looked towards the man who sat at the desk, he had blonde hair kept neatly parted on the left side, icy blue eyes and a calm and collected look on his face, but the one thing which you had noticed the most was his eyebrows…they were…well bushy to say the least and you had to refrain from laughing or touching them. 

He motioned for you to take a seat in front of him and you did quietly remembering that this guy was called Erwin, Levi walked to the side of the desk and leaned against the wall looking entirely bored and uninterested. You paid no attention to him and looked at Erwin, he stared at you for a while like he was deep in thought which made you feel slightly uneasy and you started to fidget in your seat waiting for him to finally speak. 

‘’So you’re the young lady who likes to throw cake?’’ He questioned you seriously and you stared at him not really sure on what to say, I mean how do you reply to that, oh yeah I like to throw cake at snotty nosed brats, that’s me! 

You nodded at him and he sighed a little. 

‘’As you know well miss, we can’t have any trouble makers here. This is a place for mature adults and we mustn’t give our kingdom a bad name.’’ He spoke full of dominance and never leaving his gaze from yours, which was damn right creepy. 

You nodded again still unsure on how to approach this, he was right, it was a very immature thing to do but at the same time they needed bringing down a notch and you were hoping they had learned their lessons, probably not though. 

‘’I have discussed this with the king and he agrees that it will be best for you to have someone…escort you places so to speak and to watch over you.’’ He spoke firmly. 

Your mouth hung opened at the words leaving his mouth. 

‘’I don’t need a baby sitter.’’ You spoke lowly feeling anger slowly starting to bubble up inside of you. 

‘’You’re a guest here miss and you have to abide by our rules, and this rule has been set in place for you, no going back and no refusing.’’ He spoke firmly again still not leaving your gaze, never letting down his calm demeanour. 

You crossed your arms and huffed at this ‘new’ rule set in place for you. 

‘’Fine, so be it.’’ Was all you said not wanting to argue with Erwin, well you didn’t have much choice anyway. 

He nodded with approval and then turned to Levi leaning against the wall still looking rather uninterested. 

‘’You will be the one watching over her.’’ Erwin spoke with not much emotion in his voice.

Levi looked at Erwin with an expression you couldn’t quite tell, anger? Annoyance? God knows but it didn’t look good, not for you anyway. 

‘’I’m not watching over this shitty brat.’’ Was Levi’s response, going back to looking uninterested. 

Your mouth hung open, enough to catch flies, how could he speak like that to someone higher up then him, and why isn’t Erwin reprimanding him?! Is everyone scared of this jackass?

‘’Hey! I’m not no brat, take that back!’’ You shouted slightly, standing up out of your seat and turning your body towards Levi, waiting for him to respond, you weren’t going to be scared of him, no way. 

‘’Tch, no you’re right.’’ He replied and you then grinned feeling like you had won a battle, Levi scowled at you before speaking again, he stopped leaning on the wall and stood straight. 

‘’You’re a dirty, shitty brat. Better?’’ He spoke, the scowl never leaving from his face. 

You glared at him as you moved closer towards him, your hands firmly on your hips. You sneered up at him and into his face, he didn’t move, his scowl only deepening. 

‘’Fuck you’’ You spat at him. 

This time you had hit a nerve, he now looked annoyed as hell and looked like he was a bout ready to beat the shit out of you. 

‘’ENOUGH!’’ Erwin shouted at the both of you and you turned to look at him, giving him an apologetic look, you had gotten rather carried away, it was just something…something really bothered you and riled you up when it came to Levi, but you weren’t so sure on what, not just yet anyway. 

‘’I apologise’’ You spoke quickly. 

‘’Tch’ Was all Levi said in return which caused you to glare at him from behind you. 

Erwin rubbed his temples slightly and breathed out heavily. 

‘’Like dealing with a married couple.’’ He spoke more to himself then anything, but oh boy did you hear and oh boy were you flushing red. 

‘’What? Why on earth would I marry such an arrogant jerkface like him’’ You questioned Erwin becoming slightly angry again. 

‘’Feelings mutual’’ Levi spoke, starting to look uninterested AGAIN, which just irked you even more. 

‘’Now now calm down, I’m not discussing this any further with either of you, it’s been decided and there is no going back. So learn to get on as you will be spending a lot of time   
together, got it?’’ He spoke, annoyance starting to rise in his voice. 

You nodded, not even bothering to answer him. You were going to be stuck with an arrogant jerk, nothing could possibly get worse. 

‘’Tch.’’ That annoying sound again came from Levi as he stared at Erwin with a stoic expression. 

Oh no, this was going to be so much more worse. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope I got Levi's personality down right! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Darkness.

\---------------------------

 

You had found yourself surrounded by books, books on history, books on animals, books which held stories of brave hero’s and evil twisted villains. This was a sort of heaven for you, the smell of old and even new books just welcomed you in an almost therapeutic atmosphere, and right now you needed it, you needed the calmness books gave you, otherwise you were going to kill this short, moody ass jerk.

‘’That book looks fucking filthy...’’ Another mutter from Levi echoed throughout the large library you had wandered into. At first sight of the wide double oak doors which were slightly open, enough for you to glance at the large shelves that held hundreds and hundreds of books had peaked your interest, you quickly made your way towards the library doors, swinging them open wide and admiring the thousands of books that laid in front of you. Ten minutes of pure bliss soon turned into pure hell, with Levi deciding to comment on EVERY dirty thing in sight, like what did he expect? It was a library, a BIG library at that, books would be dusty.

‘’Do you not like books or something?’’ You turned to glance at him with an eyebrow raised, while walking down an isle of books.

‘’Tch, of course I like books dipshit’’ He spoke like he was speaking the obvious.

You stopped and glared at him but decided to drop the conversation, what was the point in even trying to communicate with him.

You hummed to yourself as you carried on scanning book after book while Levi trailed behind you slowly, cautiously eyeing books like they were going to attack him with dust, not all the books were dusty though. You spotted a book up a head and picked it out of the shelve slowly examining the front, you had noticed that this book just so happened to be one of them oh so dusty books, you smirked feeling an evil plan coming on. You turned with the book in your hand to Levi as he was looking at a book shelve nearby, a dust free one of course! You slowly walked towards him holding a sweet smile on your face, as you neared him your smile grew. He looked at you and raised an eyebrow at you smiling at him.

‘’What’s wrong with you, brat?’’ He questioned, starting to become slightly suspicious.

You kept on smiling as you lift the book up and shoved it towards him, opening the first page and blowing on the dust. This book just so happened to be a VERY old and VERY dusty book so dust flew everywhere, not only landing on Levi but you also. You laughed loudly holding onto your sides, the dust in your hair and on your clothes fell slightly off as you laughed harder. However, Levi wasn’t finding the funny side to this and was now glaring daggers into you.

You stopped laughing and looked at Levi, his hair was covered in dust and his once nicely pressed suit was now covered in slight specks of dust. He stood still, his stoic demeanour was now one of slight annoyance and utter disgust as he eyed you up and down and then at himself.

‘’What the fuck do you think you’re doing.’’ Levi muttered, his voice sounding deadly.

You looked at him and noticed just how annoyed he was, oh dear you had hit a nerve that’s for sure. You scratched the back of your head nervously and shrugged your shoulders.

‘’Just messing about’’ You answered dumbly.

‘’You better run, brat.’’ Levi spat evilly.

You blinked at him confused and not really understanding why he would tell you to run…oh…OH SHIT.

‘’FUCK’’ You shouted before running down the isle of books as Levi chased after you the dust falling off him as he ran.

DAMN HE WAS FAST, FUCK FUCK FUCK.

You turned a corner swiftly which landed you down another isle of books, I may have forgotten to mention this Library was basically a maze of books, which you soon found yourself cursing at as a miffed off Levi ran after you. You had half expected him to have caught you by now, but it was like he was toying with you.

You turned your head over as you carried on running not looking to where you were going at this point.

‘’OH SHIT…I’M SORRY LEVI JEEZ’’ You shouted at him trying to get him to calm down, good luck with that one. He now held that stoic expression on his face, which just made you feel even more on edge.

You weren’t looking to where you were running and hadn’t noticed a wall was up a head, you kept running while watching Levi. You painfully smacked into the wall, hitting your head against it which left a horrid sound. You fell to the floor and everything went blurry. Shit.

You saw Levi run next to you, looking at you with not much expression on his face, you wanted to say something but everything slowly faded to black.

Levi’s POV

He stared at your frail body lying on the floor as you had now completely blacked out, he heaved a sigh as he bent down and gently picked you up. He carried you to the fire place, which had two sofa’s facing it and a small coffee table in front. He placed you down carefully on to the first sofa and knelt down in front of you making sure to see if you were bleeding anywhere, luckily you weren’t. Levi couldn’t help feel slightly bad, not that he’d ever admit to it but if he had kept his cool this wouldn’t have happened. But you annoyed him so much, and now he was stuck looking after you, one of the best guards in the place left to look after a brat, he knew this was just Erwins way of irritating him.

He stared at your peaceful face, a strand of (hair colour) hair laid on your face, Levi without thinking about it gently pulled the piece of hair behind your ear.

‘’Tch, she actually looks pretty when she’s asleep.’’ He whispered to himself before standing up and making his way over to the other sofa and sitting down staring into the fire. He now had some time to relax and not have to baby sit  
your ass, well he still had to watch over you, but at least you weren’t talking and annoying him. He picked up the book that laid on the coffee table and started to browse through it.

Readers POV.

You groaned at the numb pain that surrounded your head, you reached up slowly and rubbed at your temples while groaning some more, you opened your eyes and allowed them to adjust to the slight light in the room. You looked straight in front of you to see Levi nose deep in a book and not paying any attention to you. Lifting yourself up a little you noticed you were on a comfy looking sofa…who had put you there? Last you knew you were running away from that jerk ass…oh wait now you remember you ran into a wall and blacked out. Great.

You coughed and sat up now staring straight at the fire, the windows nearby indicated it was very late evening time and you quickly stood up in a panic.

‘’Oh shit’’ You muttered to yourself.

Levi put the book down and raised an eyebrow at you.

‘’What?’’ He muttered.

‘’Is it late evening all ready? Wasn’t I meant to meet the prince?! He is going to kill me…’’ You spoke full of panic.

‘’Shut it, dipshit’’ Levi muttered again picking up the book to carry on reading. You stared at him in disbelief, your mouth slightly open.

‘’Hey! No need to be so rude!’’ You moaned at him, now sending him glares, not that he could see.

He peered over the book giving you a bored look.

‘’The prince was busy tonight so you didn’t need to meet him, lucky you.’’ He spat before returning to his book.

You looked at him with shock, you had gotten away with not having to meet the prince twice now? Wow, why was luck on your side? It normally wasn’t. You smirked to yourself and slumped back down onto the sofa letting out a content sigh.

‘’He wants to have lunch with you tomorrow afternoon…just you.’’ Levi spoke not looking away from the book.

Ah…there was the bad luck you knew oh so well.

‘’Oh shit…’’ You spoke without thinking, only you? What does that mean?! Urgh you didn’t want this AT ALL.

Levi put the book down, all attention on you and he raised an eyebrow at you, seeming a little interested.

‘’Don’t like the prince?’’ He questioned you, leaning back into his seat and placing an arm at the back of the sofa staring at you with a stoic expression.

Oh crap, how do you reply to that? Can you tell him that you don’t want any of this and you’d rather be at home talking to trees and fighting in mud…oh…maybe that wouldn’t be such a good idea telling a clean freak that you liked to play in mud…nope.

‘’It’s…n…not…that..’’ You slightly stammered fiddling with your hands and looking at your lap, you were lost for words.

Levi stood up and you looked at him with a confused expression on your face.

‘’Don’t have to explain it to me, I just realized I don’t give a shit.’’ He spoke bluntly and you glared at him your cheeks flaring up slightly.

‘’THEN WHY ASK?!?!’’ You growled at him as he left the library with a bored expression on his stupid ass face. You quickly followed behind him into the hallway waiting for him to reply.

‘’Tch’’ That was all you got and you frowned at him.

‘’Dick’’ You muttered under your breath, and luckily he didn’t hear, he just carried on walking down the hallway.

‘’Where are you going?’’ You questioned him, catching up to walk beside him, you were new to the castle and you  
weren’t planning to get lost any time soon.

‘’You want to eat don’t you? Brat.’’ He questioned.

‘’Or you can starve’’ He bluntly spoke again turning to walk the other way, away from the kitchens.

You wanted to be stubborn and let him go, but your stomach went against you and grumbled at the mention of food, it was true you were hungry, having slept most of the day you hadn’t eaten at all!

‘’Waaaitt…I…guess….I could eat’’ You spoke, not wanting to sound too eager, but your stomach clearly had given it away by the slightly, EVER SO SLIGHTLY amused look Levi gave you, it was quickly replaced with a scowl and a ‘tch’ sound, but you saw it!

You quickly followed him as he walked up a head, for a short guy he sure could move! You caught up and walked beside him allowing the silence to welcome both of you. You were far too hungry to even talk right now and Levi probably…no definitely preferred the silence. You both turned the corner and were welcomed to steps twirling downward and into darkness, Levi started walking down them but you faulted slightly…you had always been scared of the darkness…ever since…

Flashback

Your small kingdom wasn’t always so small, no it was on league with the kingdom of Mitras and it was also built in another place, far from any beautiful forest’s, it was busy and full of markets. Houses all lined up into tight places leading upwards to a stunning looking castle, that castle was were you grew up. You hated it, you weren’t allowed to explore, you had to stay in the castle, learn about being a lady and one day being a queen. The only thing that kept you sane was the astonishing garden, you were found in there most of the time helping the gardeners plant all sorts of flowers, luckily your parents didn’t mind so much, it was as close as you were going to get to doing something womanlike.

Your father you hardly ever saw, your kingdom always welcomed (sarcasm) rebels from all over to cause havoc and innocent murder and your father was always dealing with it. War was the main keyword for your kingdom and it was getting tiring, you were only 5 years old, but you understood the suffering your people were getting and you wanted to help, but you were too young.

On the day of the moon festival, your kingdom always celebrated the full moon with dancing, music and many foods to try and eat, this was the only time you were allowed out of the castle, of course you had guards following you everywhere to keep you safe. It was the day of the full moon and you were preparing to be let out to explore the wonders your kingdom had to offer. You paced the castle impatiently waiting for your mother to see you off, you didn’t have much patience so this was killing you!

‘’Hey sister’’ Marco spoke as he came out of nowhere literally.

You turned to look at him and stopped pacing giving him a small smile and then looking back to the huge oak doors that led outside and then out of the castle gates. He followed your gaze.

‘’Oh I see you’re eager to go exploring hm?’’ Marco smiled walking up towards you and pinching your right cheek.

You flicked his hand away and gave him an annoyed look.

‘’Mother is taking longer than normal to see me off!’’ You frowned crossing your small arms together. Your mother  
had also forced you into a baby pink fluffy dress which you oh so hated.

‘’Hey I’m sure she will be here soon, anyway I must be off.’’ Marco spoke ruffling your hair and walking past you.

‘’W..wait! Where are you going?’’ You questioned him.

‘’To meet father, he wants me to start training’’ He spoke bluntly looking not very fond of the whole idea.

‘’Oh…well good luck brother’’ You spoke softly knowing it was best not to ask any more of it. You could tell he wasn’t looking forward to it and it was best to let him get on with it. He nodded and walked off and out of sight.

Le skip brought to you by Erwin’s majestic eyebrows!

You could feel the breeze fall onto your small form as you skipped through your kingdom smiling at every person who greeted you. The smell of sweet chocolate wrapped around you alluring you near the stand that was selling sweet chocolatey sweets. The owner smiled at you and handed you an apple wrapped in chocolate and on a stick you smiled and bowed slightly, while getting some change to pay him.

‘’Oh no my princess, please it’s on the house’’ He smiled at you and you bowed again before skipping off more.

It had grown pretty busy but you could still make out the guards behind you slightly, they made sure to keep their distance but stayed close enough to see you. The crowds grew louder and louder and soon the sun had started to set allowing the stars to creep out and light up the sky. Music had started to play with people chattering away and dancing, you sat nearby on a small grassy area under a medium sized tree. You enjoyed observing watching people dance and children play with smiles on their faces, it felt good to just stop and watch the world go by. Maybe you had always been a little lonely you weren’t allowed to play with other children, you had lessons all the time, you weren’t allowed to be a child and as much as it saddened you, you dealt with it.

You looked around you, the guards had weirdly disappeared, maybe they had gone to get food? You weren’t massively worried, nothing was going to happen. Your eyes felt heavy as you laid against the tree, you closed your eyes for a second and fell into a peaceful slumber with the sound of laughter and music playing in the background almost like a lullaby.

It only felt like a minute before you heard the sounds of screams which awoke you quickly, how long had you fallen asleep?! Fire that’s all that you saw, surrounded by the blazing flames destroying everything in its path, from houses to stalls. You rushed to your feet and froze watching the horrors unfold not really sure what was happening, it didn’t take you long to figure out that people from other kingdoms had decided to attack yours, and now you really were caught in the middle of it. You could see children and women screaming as they ran to hide from men in big shiny plated armour who chased anyone in their path and killed quickly without even a look of regret. You suddenly felt life in your legs and started to sprint in the opposite direction of the attackers, watching men from your kingdom, warriors try to defend the kingdom, but really it was far too late. You had never seen so much death and destruction and you felt your heart beating fast like it was going to just burst from your chest, you felt fear so much fear not just from you but from everyone else fleeing as well.

You looked from behind you as you carried on running to see warriors from your kingdom fighting the attackers with as much force as they could, you suddenly felt your small body crash into a hard cold surface and you fell backwards hitting the ground harshly. You yanked your head up and your eyes widened in fear as 3 men stood towering over you, with twisted smirks on their faces. You stood up quickly and turned to run but one of the men easily yanked your hair and pulled you to them, you squeaked at the sudden pain and the men laughed.

‘’We have finally got her, let’s go, call the others back’’ one of the men shouted gruffly while yanking your hair with him.

You without thinking started to scream loudly and kick at the man holding you by your hair, you swung slightly and kicked him in the knee, he let you go as he held his knee swearing. You took this chance to run, you ran as fast as your little legs could carry you and felt like you would actually escape….but alas luck was not on your side.

Darkness that’s all that surrounded you, you had felt this hit to the back of the end and then darkness, it wasn’t pleasant and you were frightened. The surface was cold and smelt like rotting corpses but you were stuck in this small room, you thought you were so close to escaping but one of the men had hit you over the head and knocked you out, when you awoke you were welcomed to darkness and it scared you. You didn’t know how long you were in that small damp, cold room for, actually you had forgotten the time of day, you didn’t know if it was morning or night time, everything was dark and the darkness just engulfed you and left you in fear.

A nation not far from your own had taken you, you had learned this information from the rather loud men talking and discussing plans outside of whatever room it was you were in. They spoke about how you were going to be used as a means for getting gold off your nation, you were ransom. But at least that gave you hope, your family wouldn’t leave you in this way, they would send help, give gold whatever it was they would do to see you safely home…right?

Wrong.

‘’What are you saying?!?!’’ You heard one of the men shout with a ting of annoyance.

‘’You heard me!! They won’t give over any gold, not even for their precious daughter’’ Another man spoke with more annoyance.

Your eyes widened at the conversation…were they on about you? It had to be, your family…your nation they were abandoning you…your own family leaving you to rot in utter darkness. Your breathing picked up and you lent over in darkness, tears gracing your face as you struggled to breath. Why why why why…

‘’Tch, snap out of it’’

What?

‘’Oi brat, fucking snap out of it!’’

What is that….

Suddenly you felt two hands on either side of you and your vision became blurry…tears?

‘’L..Levi?’’ You murmured as you started to snap out of the terrifying flashback of childhood. 

‘’Look at me’’ He spoke sternly and you then realized you had your eyes firmly shut.

You opened your eyes and looked to see Levi bent in front of you, with stern features..but his eyes they held something else, you couldn’t quite read. You were on the floor against a wall, and tears drenched your face, realizing  
what Levi must had seen..a crazy, hysterical girl crying over god knows what…oh shit…fuck.

You stood up quickly brushing your hair down and wiping the tears from your face as quickly as possible, allowing a smile to slap itself onto your face. Levi slowly stood up and looked at you.

‘’What the fuck was that? And don’t shit talk me either.’’ He spoke with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

‘’What? Oh that…nothing…’’ You spoke nervously…you couldn’t tell him right? He’d only judge you…even more.

‘’Tch, fine, let’s go.’’ He didn’t question, probably didn’t care. He went to walk down the dark…dark…shit darkness.

You stepped back again and he turned to look at you, an eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

‘’I..I…don’t like the dark…’’ You muttered looking down at your feet…damn it how weak.

Without saying anything Levi walked down the steps leaving you with only your thoughts, great now he really thinks you’re some sort of weak freak, you wanted to cry feeling stupid, but you decided it would be best to skip any form of food and go to sleep. You went to turn around but then saw down the staircase a flicker of light…what? Levi soon was up at the top of the stairs with a candle in hand waiting for you to join him, you looked at him with shock on your face.

‘’I haven’t got all fucking day, hurry your ass up.’’ He spoke and you quickly obeyed following him closely with the candle down the stairs, the sound of your shoes clicking down the stairs was the only sound to grace the both of you. You finally reached the castles kitchen, eh they probably had more. You were pleasantly surprised at how the kitchen looked, you half expected a grand looking kitchen but no..it all most looked like home, everything was a dark colour and gave off the vibe of a cottage house kitchen, a part from it being really long and big you liked it. A long wonky looking table sat in the middle and Levi sat on one of the chairs and waited for you to sit and you did still taking in your surroundings. Soon after sitting a young woman, maybe your age walked in with a tray and she made her way over to you placing down a bowl of soup with some bread next to it, the smell of cooked vegetables welcomed you and made your stomach growl with excitement, she also placed down a pot of steaming tea for you to help yourself too and you smiled with appreciation at her.

‘’Thanks, this looks amazing!’’ You spoke smiling gleefully. She nodded and bowed at you before quickly leaving again. Before you started to dig in you looked at Levi questioningly, and he gave you that stoic stare back, he knew  
what you were thinking but didn’t much care.

He stood up and made his way to one of the counters, you followed him and watched carefully as he placed water into a pot and started to boil it on the stove, after the water boiled he placed a cup onto a small saucer plate and started to make what looked like to be coffee, he made it with care and then sat back down in front of you. You carried on staring at him.

‘’Tch, just eat your damn food already, brat.’’ He spoke as he sipped at his tea…holding the cup in a very weird way.

‘’Why…why did you make your own coffee? The maid could have done that for you?’’ You questioned him with a tint of confusion.

‘’They make it taste like shit, why would I want to drink shit.’’ That wasn’t a question from him though, and silence surrounded you as you finally started to sip on your soup and dip the bread in to eat, the soup warmed your stomach up and made you feel somewhat normal again.

‘’What was that all about back there?’’ Levi questioned you and you looked up to meet his stare, his stoic stare with his stunning icy eyes, that held so much in them, but yet couldn’t be read, like he held back.

You gulped down your bread and averted your eyes downward…he deserved to know, you took up his time, caused havoc and then had a mental break down, he at least deserved to know…this was going to be hard.

‘’It all started when…

 

CLIFFHANGER OH YEAH!

 

\---------------------------------------

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so so so sorry I’ve been such a butt with not updating *slaps myself* BUT I made this chapter extra-long for you all to enjoy! Any comments will be replied too! ;D 
> 
> Also question! 
> 
> Do you guys think I am doing a decent/good job at portraying Levi? He is such a moody ass! :’) 
> 
> Bye <3


	6. Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry I've been so shitty with updates! Been busy with Uni work and making costumes for Alcon! Anyhow here is a new chapter for you all! Sorry for it being a short chapter! 
> 
> A small warning, there may be certain things in this chapter some viewers may not like. Mainly Violence and intent to rape. It's only very small and I didn't go into detail with it!

..........................................................

Levi stared at you with a stoic stare and you squirmed slightly in your seat, you’d think after you had just told him the whole story of how you were kidnapped and your parents didn’t come to your rescue he’d EVEN the great moody Levi would show SOME emotion, but no. He just sat there with his new cup of coffee and stared at you. 

‘’Aren’t you going to say anything?’’ You asked quietly looking at your now cold food, you had eaten half of it but had lost your appetite. 

‘’Tch, how did you get out?’’ He questioned you, but still no emotion on his face, this guy was A STONE. 

‘’Well…I was in that room for months, my family refused to give any form of ransom and I was left to rot. Eventually a nearby kingdom over took the one I was in and came across me and saved me. I tried to escape many times…but’’ You paused grimacing at the hideous memory. 

‘’They always caught me…there was this one time where I…’’

Flashback. 

You shivered in the darkness, your small frame gave off no body heat and you were left to freeze, it was winter so the winter nights really bit at you. You had given up any hope you had manged to keep, and now just lay on the stone cold ground with your arms wrapped tightly around you as you shivered. What was the point? Your family had given up on you, your nation, your people no longer cared, you might also rot. Voices caught your attention as you listened intently. 

‘’Are we going to get rid of her?’’ A deep voice spoke. 

‘’We have no use of her anymore, the old perverts have had enough of abusing her body, she’s useless.’’ 

You shivered at the words he had spoken, they had found a way of making money out of you, it wasn’t pleasant and your small frame had been abused and used, you didn’t cry, no you stared blankly into darkness at everything they threw at you. Anger boiled up inside of you and your fists clenched together tightly, your palms bleeding slightly as your nails dug into your skin. You weren’t going to sit here and wait for your death, oh no you were getting out as soon as possible. 

Le Skip

You had mustered up a cunning plan to get out a live, you knew at certain times in the day and night the men would check up on you and feed you shitty leftovers, you knew that this would be your time. They always sent over the smallest and slightly weaker man who you could try out run from, all you had to was wait patiently for his arrival and it came sooner than you had expected, not that you knew what the time was, it was constantly dark and you had lost focus on the times and days. He opened the door allowing the small, disgusting room to dimly light up, you squinted your eyes shut trying your hardest to adjust to the cruel light.

‘’Here’s your food, girl.’’ He spoke as he threw food onto the floor, no plate, never a plate you had to eat like a ravaged dog. You stood up, your legs shaky as you tried to adjust to standing up, the man watched you intently as you slowly made your way to the food laid out onto the floor. Before you could even bend down to take a bite he had you pinned against the wall, fear overtook your mind as your heart beat picked up. 

He smirked evilly at you as he looked down your small frame. 

‘’A princess, aye…’’ He trailed off stroking your arm lightly in his right hand. You closed your eyes and calmed your breathing as much as you could.

‘’I’ve never had a princess.’’ You opened your eyes and glared up at him as he smirked at you, he bent down to your height and stroked your neck lightly, your felt like vomiting.  
This was your chance and by hell you took it. You quickly pushed him backwards as he had been bent over and had lost his balance he fell backwards with a thud and you went to run past him but you stopped and turned to look at him, he struggled to get up and you quickly stomped on his chest and he let out a gruff sound. 

You fled as quickly as your little legs could carry you, turning corner over corner, becoming even more lost but you didn’t care, you wanted escape and you’d find the exit somehow. You stopped and looked at your surroundings taking everything in, it was a narrow dimly light hallway, like a dungeon a cold, disgusting one. You heard men shouting behind you and you quickly picked up your pace as you neared a small narrow wooden door, you prayed it wasn’t locked as you leaped towards it yanking the handle and feeling the door open with a creek, you thanked the heavens as you could see light up a head, an escape, you had done it you could now be fr….

You hit into something or should I say someone hard, your small frame bounced onto the floor and you winced at the pain, you lifted your head up towards the dark figure and he smirked down at you while he held something long in his hand…a belt…

‘’You bitch, thinking you could just escape.’’ He yanked you up by your hair and tears fell down your face from the tight pain on your head.

‘’I’m going to teach you a lesson you’ll never forget.’’ He whispered into your ear as you struggled to escape from his tight grip

End of Flashback. 

You had told Levi most of the story, you felt like you could trust him, it was a strange feeling considering he was a grumpy, intimidating jerk, but he listened and you had bottled it up for so long being told to never speak of it, but you felt like you needed too, just to have someone to listen, he may not have cared but he listened and that’s all you really needed.

‘’They…burnt me…scarred me...’’ You spoke softly looking at your cup of tea in-between your small hands as you fell silent. 

Levi pushed his chair back and stood up slowly, you looked up and stared at him. 

‘’Let’s go for a walk.’’ Was all he said as he lit a candle and waited at the stairs for you.

You followed behind him quickly not sure where he was taking you but you didn’t question him just followed closely behind staring at his back the whole time. You soon found out he had taken you to the beautiful gardens, lights all over shined down and around the peaceful garden allowing you and Levi to see where you were walking. You walked beside him quietly as you took in your surroundings, the garden was stunning something you had never quite seen before, it was huge, even had a hedge maze in it which you knew for sure you’d be exploring later on with Hanji. 

‘’Where did they scar you.’’ Levi asked quietly as he stared forward not even looking at you. You sighed and looked up a head at the small water fountain, you moved up a head and towards it, lightly putting your hand in the fountain and sitting beside it, Levi stood next to the fountain staring at the water trickling down. 

‘’My back…they scarred my back with burns and whips…’’ You spoke softly feeling sadness wrap around you, you had held it in quite well but you could slowly feel yourself faltering and it’s not something you wanted to do. 

‘’And your family? What did they have to say for themselves?’’ He asked another questioned, you were surprised at how interested he seemed at this. He carried on staring at the water, you stared at him not sure what sort of facial expression he held…maybe annoyance? Slight anger? Who knows, he was hard to read. 

‘’Well…when I arrived back, they told me they had tried to retrieve me back but…they didn’t have enough funds to agree to the terms…’’ You spoke softly still staring at Levi.  
He turned to look down at you. 

‘’Tch, that’s a shitty excuse.’’ He spat. 

‘’Yeah, they told me never to speak of it again and we…’’ You paused...

‘’They moved on’’ Your murmured turning your gaze back to the water, you didn’t want to cry, you weren’t going too. 

Silence fell around the both of you as you messed around with the water allowing it to hit your hand, the coolness sending shivers up your spine. You glanced at Levi watching as he stared up at the sky, he let out a sigh as he for once looked…slightly content, like the stars calmed him. You also stared up at the sky watching the star’s glisten, it wasn’t an awkward silence, it felt peaceful and like it needed to be there. The world was always so busy sometimes it was nice to stop and observe the wonders of the world, even if it was with a moody, small man. 

Suddenly the silence was broken as Hanji made her way towards you and Levi a smug smirk slapped onto her face, as she neared her smile grew as Levi turned to stare at her, not looking very impressed. 

‘’Tch, finally coming to take this brat to her chambers.’’ Levi spoke with a stoic expression. 

Oh wow…that niceness lasted long, you glared up at him but didn’t retaliate, what was the point. 

‘’You two looked pretty content, aye’’ She winked at you and you rolled your eyes standing up and walking off a head. 

‘’I’m tired Hanji, let’s go.’’ You spoke quietly. 

‘’Oi, brat.’’ Levi spoke at you and you turned frowning at him. 

‘’What, shorty?’’ You retaliated fuck it. 

His eyebrow twitched lightly at the ‘nickname’ Hanji had a great influence on you. He didn’t respond to the nickname, which surprised you. 

‘’Tch’’ Was all he said as he walked the opposite way never looking back, not that you cared. You had mistaken his quietness to be kindness but you were wrong, he was still a self-absorbed, arrogant twat and you were sticking to that! 

You followed Hanji as she walked back inside and towards your chamber, your bed was surely calling you, you hadn’t noticed just HOW long you had spent with Levi and well the time seemed to fly by. 

Hanji didn’t speak just held a smug smirk on her face the whole way, which annoyed you even more than her talking.  
You were glad that Hanji left quickly only helping you undress and saying a quick goodnight, she must have gathered you were sleepy and that you were. You flopped onto your bed and wrapped the covers around you and prayed that sleep welcomed you this time instead of loads of questions running through your mind.

You luckily fell into a nice slumber, allowing the dream world to welcome you. 

 

...................................................

.


	7. Silly Crush.

Eren had sent Levi quite early in the morning to escort you to breakfast, this was it, you were finally going to meet the prince…just you and him…alone…breath just breath. You dressed quickly into rather plain attire, plain black shirt and trousers which cut off slightly at the end luckily you had been able to bring your own clothing as well as have clothing handed to you. You didn’t want to show off, the quicker he sent you home the better, you felt nervous, god knows why but you did, this was such a big thing and nobody understood your nervousness, you felt alone and it was something you had to deal with and hide. You tied your (hair colour) hair into a ponytail and headed out of your room where Levi waited for you leaning against a wall looking rather bored.

‘’Finally, you take so god damn long’’ He spoke lowly as he stood up straight.

‘’I had to shower, this is rather early’’ You retorted back.

‘’You’re just a lazy shit.’’ He spoke as he turned his back to you and walked down the hallway, you glared at his back the entire way to the dining hall. What a jerk, always has something to say back, can never just shut it.

The dining hall, which you had only been in for a few minutes at the ball was still as you remembered it, it was massive and even though you had seen it before it still managed to take your breath away, it was now greeted with a massive long dining table with many foods made for breakfast to dig into, from bacon to toast or even cereal, posh looking cereal at that. You didn’t eat meat (Sorry if that annoys you, but I am a vegetarian and I know how weird it is when an author makes the reader eat meat, so I’m catering for any vegetarian readers, hope none of you mind, just go with it)

So, you were glad there were other choices, at the top of the dining table sat a guy, he looked older than you but not by much (reminder, Eren is 29 in this and you’re 28, it’s just so everyone fits the age range of Levi, don’t want to make it creepy) He looked to be of average height but you couldn’t quite tell as he was sitting, he had a fairly long, yet rounded face and sizeable teal green eyes. His eyebrows were sparse and furrowed making him seemed troubled or somewhat annoyed. His hair was short and dark brown with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain type style.

You took in his appearance as he noticed you walk in, you stood still awkwardly not sure what to do, you glanced behind you to see Levi had fucked off and left you to deal with this rather painful meeting. The prince motioned for you to step forward and join him and you awkwardly shuffled towards him as he stood with a smile on his face, as you reached him you held your breath for what was to come.

‘’So we finally meet, you have been causing quite the commotion’’ he laughed cheerfully.

You stared at him with a tiny bit of shock, you must admit you never expected him to be so…happy? Cheerful? You half expected a reserved prince who didn’t have time for trouble makers, but nope here he was with a smile slapped onto his face.

You smiled back as your cheeks tinted a slight shade of red, it seems people had been speaking about you and you didn’t know how to take it.

‘’I guess so..’’ You spoke out.

The prince laughed heavily and gestured for you to sit with him, he pulled out a chair for you as you sat down, still surprised at how nice he was? Did you enjoy his company? Well it was a change from Hanji who was ever so talkative and loud and then shorty who never smiled, never did any emotion for that matter.

He sat near you at the top of the dining table and gestured for you to start eating.

You took some toast and started to eat, not stuffing your face like you normally would…were you trying to make an effort? Oh no no, you can’t actually like him!!!

‘’So you’re from such a small kingdom it seems. All the other princesses come from such grand places.’’ He spoke out, looking into your eyes.

He was quite handsome now you looked at him close…NO STOP.

‘’Oh, well yes I am, is that bad?’’ You questioned him, feeling inadequate.

He stared at you for a second before frowning slightly.

‘Oh no, not at all! That’s not what I meant’’ He quickly corrected.

‘’It’s nice to speak with someone who isn’t so spoilt, like the other princesses.’’ He spoke laughing lightly.

‘’Oh but I am not disrespecting them, they’re all beautiful and fair.’’ He spoke again making sure not to offend anyone, he was a prince and princes didn’t disrespect anyone.

You nodded agreeing with him. He stared into your (eye colour) eyes for a moment before speaking softly.

‘’I think you’re the most beautiful though.’’ He smiled while helping himself to some bacon.

You felt your cheeks heating up at the massive compliment and yes it WAS massive.

And now you felt weird about the whole ordeal, you never expected him to be so sweet and handsome, you didn’t want to think that way, you couldn’t, you wanted to go home, back to your favourite forest, you didn’t want to be queen, you had to stick by that no matter what. But oh god his teal eyes are so beau…STOP IT (NAME) GET YOURSELF TOGETHER.

‘’Are you okay?’’ you heard the prince speak looking at you with concern.

You hadn’t realised that your face was in a frown and you had gone red.

You fanned your face slightly and coughed.

‘’Oh yes, sorry, just a bit hot in here, don’t you think?’’ You spoke with a panicked voice.

Eren contemplated what you had said with a raised eyebrow.

‘’Seems normal temperature my lady.’’ He spoke before digging back in to his food.

My…lady? You didn’t know why you felt this way and deep down it confused you. You thought that you’d hate him, that he’d be stuck up and snotty but he wasn’t, he was   
charming and had a warm personality, you didn’t know how to respond, maybe being queen wouldn’t be so bad? Then again leaving your home behind would be daunting and you just weren’t cut out to be queen of such a grand kingdom, it just was not you in any of the sense. Everything felt confusing and an over whelming feeling surrounded you like a tight hug. So many conflicting thoughts circling around your head this caused you to frown as you bit your lip.

‘’Are you alright?’’ Eren looked at you concern on his features.

You nodded your head and gave a meagre smile, you didn’t want to worry him, what you felt would probably go away right? This nervous anxious feeling deep down inside couldn’t stay forever, you had to hold it together for your family you loved so much, after all you had promised them. Eren smiled at you and stood up lightly he bowed slightly at you as he reached to grab you right hand placing a light kiss on top.

‘’It was a pleasure to share breakfast with you and I hope to do so again’’ He spoke lightly and held a smile upon his face.

You stood slowly and curtsied to him as a form of respect, the man you had met before…what was his name…oh Erwin that’s it. He approached you and Eren and whispered into Eren’s ear, his face turned stern as he gave a short nod, he smiled to you once more and left the room Erwin following behind him. You sighed as you realised you had been holding your breath, you touched your hand he had kissed and held it to you, why were you feeling this way? It was all so confusing and was giving you a rather nasty headache. 

You turned to head towards the set of doors you had come through and were greeted by Levi, greeted being a loose term as he leaned against the door frame looking bored and like he didn’t want to be there.

You approached him and stood beside him, you felt exhausted and to be honest just wanted to be alone with your menacing thoughts.

‘’I just want to go back to my room.’’ You whispered rubbing your temples lightly. Levi stared at you for a few seconds before making his famous ‘tch’ sound and heading out of the room, you followed close behind knowing he was escorting you back to your room. The walk was dead silent and rather quick, he opened your door and you stepped in, you turned and stared at Levi as he stood there.

‘’Thanks’’ You spoke quietly ‘’You can leave now’’ You spoke again.

Levi didn’t move for a while as he stared at you, his eyes boring into yours like he was trying to read your mind, your feelings…your pain. You stared at his icey blue eyes a weird feeling passing over you, like a tingle down your spine, it felt…well you weren’t sure. Levi broke his stare from yours and nodded before shutting the door behind him and leaving you to your thoughts.

What the hell was that just then? Did you and Levi just have a moment…impossible. You sighed loudly and slumped over to your bed as your crashed onto it, head first into a pillow, you screamed into the pillow letting your frustrations out. You were still for a while in silence before you turned around and stared at the rather plain ceiling, what was happening to you? You felt so many feelings already so quickly…that was only in fairy tales, right? Eren the sweet prince…but you felt something just then with Levi you weren’t quite sure but the tingle it gave you…it felt good. Now that your thoughts consumed you it was quite funny to realise you were gaining a crush on the moody man, he was downright rude but something about him intrigued you so much that you felt consumed by him, this was happening so quickly and you wanted nothing more but to shove these feelings starting to surface away, lock them in a massive chest and throw away the key.

But something deep down inside was keeping you from doing side, a warmth inside, you loathed it but welcomed it at the same time. You huffed as you stretched onto the whole bed taking up all the space, you must do something, forget about both the men who conquered your thoughts so deeply. You wanted so much to just forget about everything, go home, to your family…oh how you missed Marco’s goofyness and your forest where’d you go to just relax…you didn’t have that here and that’s exactly why you just couldn’t be queen of such a place it just wasn’t you, Eren would much suit one of the other lady’s. You swung your legs over the side of the bed and lifted yourself up to head towards the window in your bedroom, you sat by it and stared out into the gardens below you as you watched the gardeners work hard to maintain such an astonishing garden, they must work hard you thought.

Maybe you could help?

.

.

.

You stood awkwardly in front of one of the gardeners as they knelt and dug a small hole for a plant to go into, they had not noticed you and looked rather content with gardening so much so that you didn’t want to disturb them. You turned to walk away as you stepped one foot in front of you, you tripped suddenly and fell face first into the mud…wonderful!

‘’Shit!’’ You groaned at yourself as you sat up and desperately tried to wipe the mud off your face.

‘’Urm…are you okay miss?’’ A voice called out and you turned quickly around to see the man from before staring at you worriedly.

He was rather short (not as short as moody which amused you) he had a round feminine face, blond hair that was cut in a bob like style and large expressive blue eyes, he looked sweet as he stared at you with worry. He moved his right hand towards you and you greatfully took his right hand as he lifted you up.

‘’Ah yeah, sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you’’ You rubbed the back of your head nervously.

‘’Oh no trouble at all. Are you one of the maids?’’ He questioned looking you up and down.

A maid? Seriously? You looked down at yourself and frowned well you guessed you were muddy and wore trousers which ladies didn’t do, a part from you who didn’t give a crap.

‘’Nope, I’m one of the princesses that may be queen of this place’’ You spoke with a bored expression on your face.

The man turned bright red as he lowered his head before you.

‘’O..oh g..gosh I’m so s..sorry I didn’t mean to offend’’ He spoke while stuttering.

This caused you to laugh slightly as you had never looked at yourself as ‘scary’ or ‘intimidating’ that was more Levi’s thing. The man looked up with a shocked expression at the sound of you laughing.

‘’Hey chill, it’s okay. I should be the one apologising considering I just fell face first into your garden’’ You laughed nervously.

‘’Oh not to worry mi’lady can easily be fixed’’ He bowed again slightly.

‘’No need to call me mi’lady…my name is (name) anyway’’ You smiled at him, before he could answer you walked to his garden tools and picked up a hand cultivator, you knelt to dig with it just messing around it felt quite therapeutic messing around with mud.

‘’Mi…(Name) what exactly are you doing?’’ The man spoke with a rushed toned like he was very nervous.

You looked up at him with a smile.

‘’What does it look like? I’m digging, can’t a girl do a bit of gardening?’’ You questioned him with a raised eyebrow, you knew that ladies like you shouldn’t go dwelling in mud   
however you didn’t give a shit and quite enjoyed it.

‘’Well, of course you can but…I will get in trouble…’’ He spoke with panic as he knelt beside you.

You smirked at him.

‘’Don’t worry your little head, I won’t allow that, this is my choice’’ You smiled widely.

You stared at him as he looked at you, you suddenly went close to his face and this caused him to blush immensely.

‘’Y…ye..ss?’’ He stuttered.

‘’Say I don’t think I quite got your name?’’ You whispered as you moved yourself away and started digging again.

‘’Oh yes, it’s Armin, a pleasure to meet you’’ He whispered back as he as well picked up a hand cultivator.

‘’Likewise’’ You smiled.

.

.

.

You had found out a bit on Armin, how he was close with the prince even though he was a gardener Eren had taken a liking to him. Also on how much he enjoyed to garden, he taught you a lot of planting small plants which you had found fun, you however hadn’t noticed just how dirty you were not until…

‘’Always filthy.’’ Oh you knew that voice, you cranked your head up to be greeted by the lovely stoic eyes of Levi.

‘’Oh how nice of you to visit Levi’’ You smiled sarcastically throwing up your hands to show him more dirt, you swore you had seen his eye twitch.

You had noticed that beside you Armin was mute, he had gone rather pale as he knelt beside you not moving a muscle this worried you a bit as you nudged him.

‘’Hey, you ok…’’

‘’You shouldn’t be letting one of Eren’s guest do your dirty work, brat.’’ Levi cut you off and you turned to glare at him, he however was not paying any attention to you but only   
to Armin.

‘’I…I’m s..so..s..sorry sir, won’t…ha..ppen again’’ Armin stuttered.

You frowned at this and stood up as you walked closer to Levi, once you reached him his stare bored into yours, this caused a tingle to ride up your spine…shit not again, stop it   
(name) stop it!

‘’Y…you can’t t..talk to him like that!’’ You stuttered slightly this caused Levi to raise an eyebrow ever so slightly.

SHIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING (NAME)

You coughed.

‘’I wanted to do gardening and Armin didn’t have a choice in that, it was my doing…’’ You spoke loudly this time not stuttering.

Levi didn’t reply, didn’t even ‘tch’ he just stared at you, his Icey blue eyes only luring you in more, this caused you to squirm awkwardly in your spot. He moved his stare onto   
Armin as he stood also still in fear on what Levi might do to him. He stared back at you and turned around.

‘’Come’’ He gestured clearly at you and without thought your feet started following him like a crazed fangirl…fuck.

You followed him in silence as you stared at his undercut hair…it looks so silky…you could just touch it and feel the silkiness through your finger…ti…OMG STOP.

You decided to stare at the ceiling, yes the ceiling is rather nice, lovely shades of gold very nice…HUFF.

Yup you fell right into the back of Levi not realising he had stopped…oops. However, he didn’t say a word as he opened a door and walked inside, you stopped at the frame   
realising it was a bedroom, a VERY neat looking one at that, it was rather like yours but A LOT cleaner like it bloody shined like the sun. Oh…no no no it wasn’t no…it was Levi’s bedroom…WHY HAVE THE GODS BROUGHT YOU HERE OF ALL PLACES.

You could smell the lavender the room floated around, it was rather calming like a lullaby.

Levi stared at you…for god knows how long while you were zoning out looking like an idiot.

‘’In.’’ He spoke which caused you to gulp, you stumbled in as you played with your hands as a nervous habit, shutting the door behind you.

He motioned for you to follow and you did…oh jeez he was going to murder you right, cut you up in the bath and nobody would know, as you walked into the VERY CLEAN   
bathroom.

‘’Sit, brat.’’ Levi spoke again as he turned his back to you, you did as you were told not wanting to piss the little man off any more than you had.

You sat on a seat which was next to the sink, gosh he was clean like freakishly clean.

Levi turned to face you as he placed something into your hands, you looked down and noticed it was a bar of soap, you gave him a confused look.

‘’Soap?’’ You spoke with confusion.

Levi closed his eyes and breathed slowly before looking at you again.

‘’Idiot, wash your filthy hands.’’ He spoke and you ‘oh’d’ at him before turning on your seat and dipping your hands in the sink to wash the dirt off.

You hummed as you washed your hands getting all the grim off, leaving Levi’s sink a little dirty, hey it’s always nice to leave a present! Levi looked at his sink and grimaced   
slightly at the sight of dirt. He then proceeded to throw a damp cloth at you and motioned for you to wash your face, you complied not feeling bothered to piss him off you could do that later.

You turned to face him and placed the cloth on the sink.

‘’There! Happy?’’ You huffed.

Levi stared at you before moving close towards you, taking you off guard. He looked in to your eyes as your faces grew closer.

WHAT IS GOING ON, ZONE RED, ABORT THE MISSION GET OUT.

Your face flushed red as you squeezed your eyes closed.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing…

Damp…

You opened your eyes as Levi gently rubbed the cloth on the right side of your cheek as he wiped away dirt you had missed, he did this gently which shocked you, he didn’t look at you, but seeing as you were both so close you could see just how nice his skin was, so smooth that you just wanted to stroke his cheek. He removed the cloth and placed it in the bin not wanting to even deal with it, leaving you feeling a bit dazed.

‘’You missed a spot, dipshit’’ He spoke with a stoic stare.

You rolled your eyes at him feeling slightly disappointed…did you actually want to kiss him…no impossible…it’s not like you knew him that well, this was just a silly crush….yeah…must be.

‘’Clean freak.’’ You muttered but he had heard.

‘’Tch’’ He replied as he left the bathroom, you followed him into the bedroom as you stared at his back.

‘’I could have cleaned myself…you know in my own bedroom?’’ You spoke.

‘’I doubt that.’’ He retorted as he opened his bedroom door.

‘’Do you need babying back to your room or can you handle it?’’ He spoke again with no emotion (How?!? You didn’t know!)

You huffed and stormed out of his room before you could turn around to retort back he had shut the door…in your face…well HOW RUDE!

You flipped your middle finger up at the door and made your way back to your room which was easy enough to find. You slid down the door as you got in and sighed, your thoughts were all over the place and you just wanted to go home. You hated him, you hated your feelings and you hated this place!

Before you could allow your thoughts to drown you in sorrow the door tried to open.

‘’H..hey wait I’m behind the door!’’ You shouted as you shuffled out the way for Hanji to rush in.

‘’(NAME)’’ She happily spoke out but then looked confused as she couldn’t see you.

‘’Down here dipshit’’ You spoke as she looked down giving you a worried glance.

‘’Why are you down there?!’’ She helped you up and raised an eyebrow at you.

‘’It doesn’t matter, what do you want?’’ You questioned her as you made your way to your bed and sat on it.

‘’To get you ready of course!’’ She sang, you rolled your eyes.

‘’Oh god what now?!’’ You sighed loudly rubbing your temples.

‘’Well you must be hungry? The prince is holding dinner with all the princesses! HOW EXCITING.’’ She shouted jumping up and down.

‘’Oh…great’’ You muttered.

Another thing to deal with.

 

To be continued.

 

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Hi all, sorry for the late update been very busy with uni work, but finally got round to putting another chapter up!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't worry there won't be any proper romance going on with Eren, this is all about Levi! 
> 
> Until next time <3 


	8. Weird feelings that won't go away!

\------------------------------------------------------

 

‘’Tch stop messing with your dress!’ Levi growled looking down at your standing form.

You were again stuck in his presence and stuck in a rather TIGHT fitting dress. Hanji had chosen out a quite beautiful black gown with dark green flowers sewn down the side, however this consisted of wearing a tight-fitting corset making you feel like you couldn’t breathe, you knew she had tightened it far too tight. After all you weren’t used to wearing such things which you had tried to tell her, but she dismissed it telling you how great it will make your curves look…pft not like you cared! 

‘’I can’t fucking breathe Levi’’ You hissed trying to scratch at your corset as you descended the stairs with him. 

He gave you a look you couldn’t quite tell as he looked you up and down. 

‘’You can’t even wear a corset?’’ He questioned with a now deadpanned look. 

You glared at him ‘’What’s that supposed to mean?!’’ You hissed again. 

‘’You aren’t woman like at all, brat.’’ He spoke with a matter-of-fact attitude

What a dick. 

You didn’t reply to him and carried on towards the hall where food was being served, as you neared you could hear the chit chat and obnoxiously loud laughing of all the princesses. As you took in the sight making you want to gag. 

All the princesses hung around the prince like flies to shit laughing at his unfunny jokes, you rolled your eyes as Levi pushed you towards them, you shot him a glare shaking your head. 

‘’No chance, I’m not going to be one of THEM.’’ You growled folding your arms together.

‘’Stop being stubborn and just do it, dipshit’’ He spoke while leaning against the wall with a bored look upon his face. You took the time to glance at his appearance, you hadn’t noticed that he was wearing a tight-fitting suit, which most certainly showed off his assets…. his muscular chest…he had swept his hair back also leaving it to look neat and handsome…he was…hot…as…fire…oh…god.

‘’Like what you see?’’ Levi smirked slightly at you while you flushed red, you would have taken the time to point out the fact he had smirked and shown a bit of emotion but you were too busy turning red from the embarrassment. 

You decided to flip him off and turn to head towards the prince. You slowly walked towards him and the rather annoying princesses who surrounded him, YUCK!  
The prince noticed you straight away and smiled widely, he pushed his way from the crowd and walked towards you, his smiled grew as he picked up your right hand a kissed it gently. 

‘’My lady, so glad to see you again’’ He looked you up and down. 

‘’And looking so stunning’’ He spoke again and you flushed a dark red, DAMN IT!

‘’Um..thanks’’ You awkwardly muttered. 

He went to speak some more but the other ladies had soon ended the conversation short by surrounding him and pushing you to the side, he gave you a sad look but you just smiled. 

A few of the women surrounded you with angry looks, jealousy filled rage. The prince had acknowledged you while not doing the same to them. 

‘’Why are you so special?’’ The first girl questioned with an angry glare, she wore a long sickly pink dress with a crown that lay on her tightly curled blonde hair, she was nauseating to look at. 

The second girl laughed loudly, sounding like an annoying hyena, to think about it that’s exactly what they were. 

‘’She’s so plain and ugly right!’’ She laughed even more obnoxiously.

You glared at the two ready to destroy them. 

‘’Oh really?’’ You smiled crazily at them and they just stared at you.

‘’Hm, well I wonder why the prince is just SO interested in plain old ugly me, while you two hyenas don’t even get noticed by him…how strange’’ You mused to yourself tapping your index finger across your chin in a thinking matter. 

The two hyenas’…oh girls, glared at you, with obvious envy in their eyes. 

‘’You’re a nobody, ugly and good for nothing bitch’’ The first girl spat taking you back slightly. 

‘’Even your family didn’t want you’’ The second barked as they both laughed, your eyes grew wide as you were ready to rip them apart. 

Suddenly the sound of a trumpet started to play while a well-presented servant stood at the front, he bowed to the king and queen.

‘’Dinner will now be served’’ He spoke with a posh mannered voice. The two witches sloped off and followed the prince like lost little puppies, you however stayed back still feeling shocked at what they had said. 

So, they knew about your hostage situation as a child, it seems everyone knew your business after all. Their words even though you didn’t want to be weak had upset you, it hurt to think back on such  
hurtful events in your life. You rubbed your eyes lightly to take away any tears that may fall, you followed the crowd slowly behind as everyone made their way to dinner. You felt your hand being grabbed as you were pulled towards the side, you went to glare at the rudeness but was greeted by Levi’s moody self. 

‘’What’s wrong?’’ He asked you getting straight to the point, he stared at you waiting for a reply, you shook your head. 

‘’It’s nothing’’ You spoke quietly. 

Levi gave a snort. 

‘’Don’t give me that shit (name), I saw them two girls talking to you and your face drop. Do I look fucking stupid?’’ He questioned, rising an eyebrow at you. 

You hadn’t noticed that he was still tightly holding your hand, this made you blush slightly. You however pulled your hand away from him feeling the coldness creep in. 

‘’Why do you care Levi? You don’t like me remember?’’ You retorted back not even giving him the chance to reply as you made your way to the dining hall. 

You were sat quite far from the prince clearly not being a priority, only the fairest and richest were seated closest to him. Not that you cared, you didn’t want to interact with him, you felt quite fed up  
of interacting. The feast held many people not just the princesses, king, queen and prince oh no, it held many nobles, the table stretching out far and wide. Levi had even been invited along with Erwin,  
they sat opposite you on the stunning fine oak table, Levi had been sat next to two of the noble females, who had taken quite the liking to him, this made you feel sick to your stomach as you watched them flirt with Levi, or at least attempt. 

‘’Oh you look so strong and handsome. Oh, this suit is so smooth’’ One of the women purred as she lightly rubbed up and down his arm feeling his suit. Levi didn’t reply only ‘tched’ but this caused the women to swoon even more so over him and his moody attitude, did women really like that? Hpmm. You glared daggers at the two women sitting beside him, your anger starting to grow down from within, you didn’t want to feel this way….this jealousy! Urgh it was ridiculous, you couldn’t like this moody, good for nothing short man…but you did…you did A LOT and these women were royally pissing you off. 

You clenched your fists as you started to eat the food in front of you, not really feeling an appetite. If she touches his arm one more time I’m going to cut her. The woman glanced at you and you glared right back at her, she replied with a smirk as she clung on to Levi’s arm. Oh she was going to die, you were going to murder her, hide her body and good ridden. 

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

The meal had ended and the king and queen had sloped off somewhere else, leaving the dining hall to become merry and full of drunken idiots which just made your bad mood worsen. Not only that but the prince had hand-picked some women to go star gazing with him, you not being chosen. Eh why should you care? You didn’t even like him, right? It was all so confusing causing a massive headache to erupt, you also couldn’t breathe with this darn corset hitting into your ribs to the point where you wanted to cry out in pain, how did women deal with this? 

‘’Hey, how about you come sit on my lap cute girl’’ A man hollered at you as his men laughed and cheered encouraging his drunken behaviour, you scoffed at him.

‘’I’d rather eat shit, thanks.’’ You muttered causing the man to frown and the men to fall quiet.

‘’Fucking bitch’’ He grumbled causing the men to laugh loudly again and carry on with their festive ways, you glared and stood to move away from them before you said something you’d regret. You walked into the hallway and right into a woman and man kissing passionately…wait….you know that swept back black hair and that toned body…Levi…kissing another woman…wat.wat.wat.wat.why?!

You glared as you stormed off not even bothering to look back, anger now truly causing a vicious migraine. You slammed your bedroom door behind you as you struggled to get your tight corset off really needing help, but you eventually got around to unzipping it and throwing it off across the room as you breathed heavily, you threw your shoes and dress off onto the floor and face planted the pillow. You were extremely upset upon seeing Levi kiss another, you felt confused and jealous, why would Levi kiss someone? He was moody and had no time for ANYONE yet there he was…enjoying himself and it wasn’t even with you. 

You didn’t want to think like that but you couldn’t help it, your feelings had blossomed and caused problems, why did you like him? He wasn’t the prince; he was just a guard nothing more…then why did you like him so much!!! You screamed into the pillow, letting all your frustration out, why why why! 

You soon fell into an uneasy slumber, allowing your dreams to take you elsewhere. Maybe tomorrow would bring a better day…or maybe not. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, here is the next chapter and I'm already half way through the next chapter so hopefully should be bringing it out quickly! It's getting interesting with Levi now! Did he really kiss that woman or something reader-chan missed! We will find out! ^.^


	9. Rain rain go away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

You awoke to the same headache gracing you, causing you to wake up moody and not wanting to be bothered by Hanji’s loudness, but alas she turned up. With her happy rather loud attitude as she waited for you to shower and then get you dressed. You decided to wear a black dress which had a dark blue lining in the middle, it also had massive arm pieces that flowed nicely beside you, you kept your hair down and wild. You felt nice for once, enjoying the feeling of being able to breathe, you promised yourself you wouldn’t wear a corset again, not in that sense anyway. 

‘’So what are your plans today mi’lady?’’ Hanji asked cheerfully as you picked at your breakfast she had brought with her. 

You pondered for a while not really sure what you were going to do with the day, maybe avoid Levi as much as possible until you got over your weird ass feelings? Yeah good plan.

‘’Hm, I’m not sure…What is the prince doing?’’ You questioned looking at Hanji with a raised eyebrow. 

She shook her head.

‘’He has meetings today I’m afraid, he didn’t seem too happy this morning either. His been shouting at the servants all morning.’’ Hanji sighed. 

‘’Oh? I thought he was nice?’’ You questioned feeling slightly shocked. 

Hanji pondered for a moment like she wanted to tell a secret yet she shook her head and smiled widely. 

‘’Sorry (name), ignore me, it’s nothing!’’ She laughed waving herself off, she stared out the window as she went off into her thoughts.

This was most certainly not like Hanji. She was loud and annoying, you loved her still. Yet something was troubling her thoughts this morning and it seems it was something to do with the prince, and something you’d most certainly look in to. But for now, you decided to leave her to her thoughts quite enjoying the peaceful silence. Once you had finished breakfast only really picking at the food you decided to venture down to the library, this time without Mr I can’t stand dust. Hanji had wondered off still in her own little world and you didn’t bother to stop her.

You entered through the large library doors and smiled feeling content with the fact that the library was dead quiet with nobody in sight, you with no rush slowly went down each book shelf looking for a book to suit your needs. You felt like reading a book on history so as you stumbled across the section of history books your spirit lifted. You found books on war, books on love, books on betrayal but nothing that had taken your fancy, not until you reached the end, at first you just looked at this tattered, old black book which had been tossed on the floor. It was dusty and dirty and had no cover to show you what it had to offer inside, you being the curious person you were decided this would be the book to spend the day reading. You sat by the fire place finding the fire to be already lit, you curled up on the sofa and opened the book up carefully, it was so old looking you worried it would break at any minute. 

You brushed off the dust and scanned the first page ‘Origin of Mitras’ Your eyebrow raised at the title leaving you to wondered what the origin of Mitras was, you reached the starting page and lightly flipped through the pages. You at first was interested but reading about the prince’s family didn’t peak your interest like you would have wanted too, not until you reached a certain page with the titling chapter called ‘The truth’ your eyes widened slightly at what you were reading. The kingdom was once belonged to a family called Church, they were kind people who upon finding the land created one of the biggest kingdoms to date. You wondered what had happened to the family considering the king now did not have the surname Church and neither did Eren. You carried on reading, feeling more surprised at what the book had to offer. ‘The kingdom was eventually taken over by the Yeagers and have for ever since been there’s’ You turned the page to find loads of pages ripped out only leaving the next chapter which only spoke about other things and not what had happened to the church’s. This caused you to sigh heavily, if only you could find out, maybe the Yeagers weren’t as nice as you had originally thought, you couldn’t help but want to know more, but there was nothing you could do without those pages. 

You were so deep in thought that you hadn’t noticed a figure sitting beside you, not until they coughed and you turned to stare at them. 

‘’Oh…Levi’’ You mumbled as he stared at you with a bored expression. 

‘’Dipshit, you aren’t supposed to go wandering around on your own.’’ He muttered as he took a glance to the book you held onto. 

He moved towards you and reached for the book in your right hand, he gently took it from you, your fingers touching ever so slightly leaving a tingle to trace down your spine. He frowned down at the book and shook his head.

‘’Why are you reading this shit?’’ He spoke still looking down at the book like it was the worst thing in the world, like it pained him deeply. 

You stared at him wondering why he disapproved of the book so much, maybe he knew more?

‘’Who were the Church’s?’’ You asked as you stared at him with an eyebrow raised. 

Levi sighed as he stood up and put the book on one of the shelves. 

‘’Nothing you need to concern yourself with.’’ He muttered again as he sat back down, crossing his leg over the other and staring into the fire pit. 

‘’But…’’ You went to protest, Levi turned and glared at you.

‘’Why can’t you be like a normal princess and read books about romance and shit.’’ He spat feeling agitated by the questions. 

You frowned at him starting to remember seeing him last night. 

‘’Oh like that one from last night?’’ You spat full of jealousy, not that you wanted to admit to it. 

Levi’s intense stare dropped and he gave you a suspicious look, you shook your head and stood up turning to head towards the exit. 

‘’Whatever. It’s none of my business what you get up too.’’ You spoke lowly feeling your stomach twist slightly. 

You reached the gardens as you allowed the fresh air to surround you and calm your senses, Levi followed close behind glaring daggers into your back, you tried to ignore this but it grew more and   
more intense as you made it to a quiet area with a small pond, you decided to sit on the grass beside it and sigh to yourself as you picked at the grass. Levi sat next to you as he stared off into the distance, his features proving to be handsome like always, causing your heart to ache even more. 

‘’You thought wrong.’’ Levi quietly spoke, his voice sounding quite calm. 

You stared at him tilting your head, you just didn’t get him, he was so…how would you put it? Confusing, annoying, handsome, amazing…damn it. 

‘’It’s not my business Levi.’’ You softly sighed. 

‘’Do I have idiot written on my fucking head?’’ Levi glared as he looked down at you. 

You didn’t reply, his weird attitude was starting to annoy you. 

‘’That wench tried to kiss me, fucking brat. I pushed her off as soon as.’’ Levi paused as his glare grew. 

‘’She was fucking filthy’’ He spoke more to himself. 

You burst out laughing as Levi looked at you like you were mad. 

‘’Sorry sorry, it’s just…you have such a weird ass obsession with dirt.’’ You held back a laugh as Levi ‘tched’ at you. 

‘’Shut it, brat.’’ He smirked slightly not being serious. You liked that he had grown more comfortable around you, even enough to smirk, it was annoying but at least it was something, right?

You still couldn’t help feeling slightly jealous of the whole ordeal even if he hadn’t been interested in the other woman, at least she had the guts while you sat and hid away from your feelings. You were meant to be winning the approval of the prince yet here you were crushing on Levi, your feelings were always fucked up, you couldn’t just be normal!!

‘’Will you stop being jealous now?’’ Levi questioned at you with a raised eyebrow and you turned a dark shade of red.

‘’W..what?! I w..wasn’t!’’ You coughed loudly. 

‘’Don’t give me that bullshit.’’ He grunted as he stood and extended his hand towards you to help you up, you took his hand as he lifted you up to your feet. 

You both walked around the gardens not saying a word, even though the silence wasn’t awkward your face was still heated, he had seen right through you!

You reached an archway as it begun to rain, you both sat on the bench underneath it listening to the rain patter down heavily, giving off a rather peaceful atmosphere. 

‘’Do you enjoy being here Levi?’’ You questioned him, feeling brave. 

He didn’t reply straight away, like he was choosing his words wisely. 

‘’No.’’ He paused as he glanced at you. 

‘’I like quietness and this place is noisy.’’ He sighed as he watched the rain hit down, you had noticed he’s expression was calm.

‘’I want to just be far away from any kingdom, have a small house and live peacefully’’ He softly spoke. 

You smiled ‘’That sounds nice Levi’’ You had seen Levi in an even newer light but still the question of who the Church’s were played on your mind heavily.

‘’Levi…’’ You went to speak. 

‘’They were good people (name)’’ He spoke without turning to look at you, he had read your thoughts. 

‘’They believed in peace, and tranquillity that’s all they offered. The kingdom of Mitras only small and quiet…’’ He paused as he gave you a long hard stare contemplating whether to carry on…

‘’The Yeagers…they came and they took…’’ Before he could carry on a long and obnoxious squeal came your way as you swiped your head around to the sound as two of the princesses rushed towards the archway you sat under to shelter themselves from the rain. As they approached they noticed you and Levi sitting there. Giving you a lovely glare and a Levi a seductive look they opted to sitting RATHER close to Levi…

Oh this was going to be mighty fun and you were so close to the truth! What did the Yeagers do!?!

To be continued/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Chapters will be smaller because it's easier for me AND I get chapters out quicker!
> 
> OH THE TRUTH IS COMING!


	10. Mistake.

\-------

At this point you wanted to rip out your hair, it was either that or literally break the two girls in half. With their annoying giggles and flirtatious behaviour which Levi didn’t find at least a bit interesting but still they persisted. 

Thunder and lightning had decided to grace the four of you as you sat under the shelter you across from Levi and the two overly annoying girls who squealed and clung to Levi whenever thunder roared across the sky, this caused you to grow impatient and frustrated. Yes, you were insanely jealous, even though you knew Levi didn’t find this amusing and was only holding back on his stern words because he didn’t much want to walk away from them in the pissing down rain but still his annoyance was growing sharp. You tapped your foot deciding to look elsewhere, you watched the rain slide down the shelter and hit the solid ground, the once beautiful garden was now drenched with rain at the sudden down fall and change in weather, someone had pissed off mother nature that’s for sure. 

You however loved the rain and loved the sound thunder made, most girls would be scared not fully understanding the aggressive sound that echoed ever so often, you closed your eyes and focused solely on the rain dripping down and making the splashing sound as it hit the ground with the thunder occasionally gracing us with its music, you smiled to yourself feeling rather relaxed. As you had your eyes closed you hadn’t noticed that Levi was observing your features, he had noticed how calmed and relaxed you were with the sound of rain and thunder when most girls would be scared and hate the thought of getting wet you didn’t look like that at all. He smirked slightly at the sight of you, one of the girls however caught this and gave an unimpressed frown. 

She tugged at Levi aggressively causing Levi to glare slightly at the annoying thing he had clinging to him, she looked like a disgusting rodent, with her peachy blonde hair and pointed nose. 

‘’It’s going to be so cold tonight’’ She whined with her overly unwelcome high pitched voice. 

You turned your attention towards the three her irritating voice ringing through your eyes, she gave you a devious glance before clinging to Levi even tighter as her bottom lip quivered, what was she playing at?!

‘’That big bed…all on my own…it will be awfully freezing…’’ She paused as she pushed her lips up into a disgusting pout.

‘’I need someone to keep me…warm’’ She murmured into Levi ear as she purred. 

Everyone had heard her and everyone knew her reason behind her sentence, she was asking Levi to join her in bed. This infuriated you and your stomach dropped a sick feeling clenching around you tightly. 

The second girl smiled at this as she started to whine as well. 

‘’I need warmth too, why can’t we share?!’’ She whined loudly as she pouted innocently. 

You quickly stood up, your fists clenched. 

‘’Just shut the fuck up!’’ You hollered at the two girls as they stared at you with utter ‘fake’ fear, you glared at them even more. 

‘’Have some bloody self-respect!’’ You shouted again feeling the anger bubbling up inside of you.

The one girl laughed loudly holding her small hand up to hide her laughing, she then smirked up at your standing form. 

‘’Oh please, what are you, jealous ugly duckling?’’ She winked at you as she kept a firm grip on Levi. 

Levi held an expression you couldn’t quite read but you decided to dismiss him seeing as he wasn’t making any effort to back you up or even move the girls from him, this only angered you more. Deep  
inside you felt hurt, you were like most girls insecure and being called an ‘ugly duckling’ hit hard. Your cheeks grew red as the two girls giggled loudly. 

You without turning back ran into the storm, you thought you had heard Levi calling after you but you paid no attention as you felt yourself crying. I mean you crying? Why on earth would you do that, you were strong and held your emotions together tightly so why now were you crying as the rain covered up any evidence. You ran towards a massive oak tree and leant against it as you breathed heavily wiping the water from your face, rain or tears? Both. 

You shook your head, feeling quite stupid at the sudden arise in emotions, you had been called ugly before it wasn’t something new. 

\------------------------------------

Flashback 

6 years old. 

‘’Hey ugly girl!’’ One of the boys shouted at you as your carried your little legs as fast as you could away from the group. 

You suddenly tripped over a rock and fell face first in a pile of mud, your forehead cut and bleeding as you sat up and cried. The young group surrounded you and all of them laughed.

‘’Aw did the ugly girl hurt herself?’’ One of the boys laughed as he poked at you. 

‘’Wow, she even managed to make herself look EVEN more ugly’’ the boy laughed even louder. 

You stood up full of anger, your small body shaking with energy.

‘’I AM NOT UGLY’’ You shouted as you lunged at the boy hitting him square in the face, he toppled over holding onto his nose as blood spurted out, he cried out in pain as you shook your hand the feeling of pain tingling up the side. 

The boy stood up as the group stayed quiet, he held his bleeding nose as he looked at his group of friends, they understood what he wanted them to do as you were backed up into a wall. 

 

End of flashback 

\-------------------------------

 

You were beaten up that day and when you arrived home your parents did nothing, you instead were told off for interfering outside of the castle, you were an explorer after all, you just couldn’t help it.  
All your life you spent being bullied the only person ever actually being there for you was your brother Marco but even he was weak, you loved him all the same but he just didn’t hold the same fire that you did. 

Before you could come to your senses and find somewhere to warm up and calm down, Lightning had decided to strike the tree you were under, you screamed as a shallow blackness overcame you. 

Did no one ever tell you standing under tress was a bad idea?

 

Levi’s POV. 

He was mad, no scratch that he was fuming. As he watched you run out into the pouring storm he had a duty to follow and this annoyed him beyond belief. Filthy fucking rain all over his clean clothes, mud splattering on his trousers, he was not impressed and when he found (name) she’d pay. 

He was also frustrated at the girls who had interrupted their conversation, but that he was glad about, he had said to much regarding certain matters. He didn’t know why but he felt reassured when he was around (name), like she was special, like he could trust her. He hated this feeling as he knew full well that agony and despair would only follow, he always lost the people he loved, so he no longer cared for anyone, that way he wouldn’t lose anyone. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was fond of you or at least was growing fond of you. 

He finally found you in the distance under a tree, Levi grunted to himself as he moved towards you, but before he could even reach you to reprimand you for running away lighting struck the tree.  
Dread that was all he felt as he felt himself running towards the tree, he rushed to your side, he held himself together as he could feel you breathing. You however had cut your head open which wasn’t a good sign. He lifted you up into his arms and carried you in the rain, he quickly found an entrance inside the castle and made hastily towards his room no time to spare. He managed to unlock his room upon finding it as he slowly placed you onto his bed, trying desperately to hold the grimace at you dirtying his bed sheets. 

He fetched some warm water and dabbed at the bleeding cut feeling relaxed at seeing it only being a small cut. He sat beside you as he watched you rest. He slowly without realising it stroked your cheek lightly, feeling the warmth send a tingle up his spine, this feeling he couldn’t quite taste, he hadn’t felt this way in a long time. You made him feel somewhat wanted, like you two meeting was meant to happen. You both needed each other, you both had demons that only the two of you together could fix. 

He shook his head and pulled his hand back, feeling suddenly regretful and stupid. Levi did not feel, he wouldn’t allow himself to go through all that shit again, he wouldn’t show it. 

 

Maybe meeting you was a mistake… 

 

To be continued/ 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo another chapter, hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think?!
> 
> Levi is confused, bless him!


	11. GODLIKE

You groaned feeling your head ache with agony like wasps flying around inside your head. You shuffled around feeling warmth and cotton underneath you, a bed? You slowly opened your eyes and adjusted to the surroundings. You most certainly weren’t in your bed that’s for sure, this bed was surprisingly a bit bigger than the one you were currently staying in, you stretch your very tender muscles wincing at the pain that was felt throughout your body. You reached your right hand up towards your head to rub at your temples your head throbbing the most out of everything else.

‘’Don’t move so much, brat.’’ You jumped out of your skin as you whipped your head around to be greeted by Levi giving you a stoic stare, you literally couldn’t see anything beyond that stare.

He sighed and moved away from sitting on the chair next to the bed you were in…wait a minute? THIS WAS LEVI’S BED. You breathed heavily feeling your cheeks redden at the sudden realisation that Levi obviously went after you and brought you back here, did he care?

You cranked your head up slightly to follow his movements, he sat at a nearby desk, a candle lit beside him as he overlooked what seemed to be paperwork.

‘’Wh..at time, is it?’’ You questioned slowly still staring at Levi’s back.

‘’It’s around 6pm.’’ He answered you not turning around from what he was doing.

You decided to try and stand feeling a little bit better, you took the covers from yourself and spread them away, welcoming the slight coldness. You sat up and swung your legs over the edge, having the bed for support you stood up feeling a bit light headed you waited for it to pass before slowly walking towards Levi to observe what he was doing. You peered over his shoulder to see many letters spread out widely, however the letters were not written in English but an entirely other language, you felt curious but before you could question him he turned to face you.

‘’Tch, nosey brat, go rest.’’ He spoke lowly looking up at your standing form.

‘’I’m fine now actually…uh thanks…’’ You awkwardly thanked him for helping you back there as you scratched the back of your head nervously.

‘’Next time don’t run off, dipshit.’’ He sighed shaking his head.

You frowned at him.

‘’You expected me to sit there while them two girls literally sat on your lap?’’ You snapped at him. Yeah you were jealous, here you were getting reprimanded by the shortness while he hadn’t said a word to the two girls before.

You saw Levi smirk ever so slightly as he stood up now slightly taller than you, but still enough to make your heart jump a beat. He slowly made his way closer towards you like a lion on its prey. You found yourself backing up feeling yourself start to sweat, what was he doing trying to cause you a heart attack?

Everyone knew Levi was attractive…no scratch that A GOD. He had perfect features to make any girl fall for him including you. It was just his shit eating personality which most girls cowered at, you found it to be quite a turn on, not really wanting to admit that to ANYONE let alone yourself. Damn Levi really was something.

He backed you up against the wall as he now stood inches from your face, you felt his hot breath tickle your face, the smell of sweet cinnamon hitting your nose, he smelt so good. His piercing grey eyes looking into your (eye colour) ones. You felt a tingle run down your whole body leaving you with nothing but warmth. 

‘’Jealous brat’’ He almost purred as he did the one thing you hadn’t expected. He lightly stroked your cheek, his hand warm and soft against your skin, he kept his stare on you, still hiding all expression leaving you rather confused and aroused at the same time. He moved his hand towards your lips, placing a finger upon your lower lip which made you shiver. He contemplated taking you then and there and even though he hid expression his eyes gave away that need.

He however turned away from you, leaving you to feel cold and desperate, you now felt sore, wanting release and only from him. He made you feel so weird, why him of all people why did it have to be him! You stared at his back waiting for him to say something, but instead he slowly walked towards his door and opened it turning to face you.

‘’You can leave now if you feel rested.’’ He spoke waiting for you to respond.

You tried to speak but ended up looking like a fish out of water, not really sure how to respond to his sudden change in mood. For someone who didn’t show much emotion he really could change attitudes quick. You stood still awkwardly, hoping he’d shut the door and just kiss you already but he didn’t move just waited for you to leave.

‘’Oh…’’ You managed to choke out.

You slowly moved your feet which felt like utter agony, once you reached the door you stopped to look up at him.

‘’You confuse me.’’ You whispered at him as you turned away from his stare and left his room not even turning back to look.

You hated him, fully fucking hated him and stupid ass feelings that left you hurt, horny and confused! Why did he just do all that? What was his game, one minute he was at least on good terms with you and the next a complete git. Urgh you felt utterly useless, did he like you? Did he not like you? Why does it matter, you had a chance at being queen with the handsome prince…

Your frown deepened causing your headache to grow worst…

You were falling for Levi and nobody could stop it, not even you. You had so many unanswered questions and you knew you weren’t going to find out if he liked you back, but you knew you had to find out more about what had happened to him, why he had letters with another language and who did this kingdom really belong too?

‘’HEY’’ You jumped again as you had just reached your door, you swiftly turned around to face Hanji and her annoying grin.

‘’Yes?’’ You raised an eyebrow at her.

‘’I was looking for you, the prince wishes to see you for a moonlight walk’’ She gleamed in awe while you only grimaced at the thought.

 

Hadn’t you dealt with enough today?

 

To be continued/ 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, well another chapter for you guys! Sorry for this one being a bit shorter then normal. 
> 
> WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST FULL OF SO MUCH ANGST!
> 
> So I'm finally getting somewhere with this story, some dark truths will be arising about Levi, his past and the origin of the kingdom of Mitras. 
> 
>  
> 
> The next couple of chapters will have a lot of Prince Eren involved...he isn't as innocent and charming as reader-chan had thought! Not to worry, we will start seeing some more of Levi's POV as well!


	12. Answers. Part 1

.

The moon full and bright lit the path you found your feet walking across, you walked in silence next to the prince. He had greeted you very quietly and now the both of you walked in silence, you couldn’t help feel awkward, this was very unlike him. He would normally be full of compliments and flirty behaviour but instead as he walked he looked off into the distance his hands placed behind his back and a very deep in thought expression plastered on to his face, this was very unlike him.

You coughed awkwardly and he snapped out of his daze, he gestured for you to follow as he turned quickly deeper into the huge garden, he found a nearby bench overlooking a small pond, he sat down and waited for you to join him. You slowly sat down and awkwardly stared at the pond watching the fish occasionally bob their heads up out of the water.

‘’How has your stay here been?’’ The sound of the prince’s voice broke the silence causing you to jump ever so slightly. You turned to look up at him as he gave you a small smile.

‘’Oh, urm, very good and quite peaceful’’ You lied slightly not wanting to tell him the whole truth of you having weird feelings for a certain guard and having to deal with arrogant girls with no respect. But overall you felt the experience to be one you could take home with you…if you even got home.

You started to fiddle with your hands in your lap a nervous trait you always did without knowing it, the prince stared at your hands for a long time going back to be deep in thought, this worried you slightly.

‘’A..Are you feeling okay?’’ You quietly asked him, he looked up into your (eye colour) eyes, he still looked deep in thought, like he was fighting with himself.

‘’That…man…’’ He whispered more to himself than you, but you had heard him and you furrowed your eyebrows together feeling a bit confused to what or who he was talking about.

‘’The one who watches over you.’’ He spoke again with a deeper voice than normal, this sent shivers down your spine.

‘’You mean Levi? The guard?’’ You answered feeling a bit perplexed to why the prince was acting so out of place.

He nodded, moving his hand to rub his chin as his expression turned to one of distaste.

‘’What’s he like?’’ He suddenly spoke and you paused feeling uneasy with the question, why was he so interested in Levi?

‘’Urm…he is just my guard? He doesn’t speak much.’’ Maybe you had lied slightly again but the way the prince was suddenly questioning you made you feel sick and a bit taken back.

The garden was eerily quiet as Eren stared off into the pond like he was thinking carefully of his next sentence. A shiver crawled up your spine again, even though there was no wind to make you feel cold, it was actually hot even with it being night.

‘’Has he mentioned anything to you…’’ He paused as he now turned to face you on the bench his attention completely on you.

‘’About anything? Anyone maybe?’’ He finished and you sat quietly not really sure how to answer him, why did he care so much?

You shook your head.

‘’I don’t quite understand what you’re saying…’’ You felt that uneasy feeling again wrapping itself around you.

The prince moved his right hand to grab yours as he stroked your hand lightly and softly, giving you a pleading look.

‘’Don’t trust him, okay? Whatever he may tell you!’’ Eren’s face twisted slightly one of anger and disgust.

You felt a headache coming on at all this confusion and thick atmosphere which felt like it choked you.

‘’What do you mean?’’ You quietly asked him, trying to search his face for any expression that may tell you the truth.

‘’That man cannot be trusted, he will use anyone to get what he wants (name), and I don’t want to see you hurt…I don’t want to hur...’’ He paused not finishing his sentence.

He gave you a weird side way smile that looked twisted and unlike the prince you had met before.

‘’My father trusts him, but I do not.’’ Eren spoke with anger as he tightened his grip on your hand, you felt the tightness around your hand and tried to pull back, Eren looked at you and kept a tight grip on your hand not letting you go.

‘’You will believe me, won’t you?’’ He questioned you seeing the hurt creep up on his face as his grip tightened even more sending a shot of pain up your arm.

You shut your eyes tight and you tried to move your hand away but he wouldn’t let go.

‘’You’re hurting…me’’ You choked out as you opened your eyes to give him a pleading look.

He looked down at your small hand in his tight grip.

‘’Say it.’’ He spoke with a low tone as he looked into your eyes.

‘’I..I believe you!!’’ You breathed out just wanting him to let go, and he thankfully did.

You retracted your hand quickly and held it to your chest, you stared at the prince wanting nothing more to reprimand him for hurting you. But before you could even muster up the anger he stood up and looked down at you, he bowed and left quickly not even bothering to escort you back in.

You sat there for a while just staring at your swollen hand, you weren’t sure what to feel? Disbelief at what had just happened, it felt like the prince had interrogated you for something you had nothing to do with. Why had he questioned you about Levi and why did he tell you not to trust him? Was Levi a bad person, would he hurt you? You never truly got that vibe off him, yes he was moody and a bit scary but not enough to make you feel like he would hurt you. Something wasn’t adding up and you knew it.

The prince had hurt you when Levi hadn’t, he wanted answers which you didn’t give him and now you felt uneasy, you needed answers and the only person you could get those answers from was Levi himself. It was true he had begun to open up to you, to tell you things about the kingdom and himself, maybe it was that, that the prince feared so deeply. Levi knew something that the prince didn’t want coming out, or maybe it was the prince wanted to use you as a pawn in his twisted game. You suddenly felt angry, was everyone just using you or something?! What made you so bloody special!

You decided to head back to your room and as you entered you found food and a small note beside it from Hanji, she cared about your wellbeing like a mother would. You sat at the small table in your quarters and just picked at your food not even feeling hungry (THIS WAS NOT LIKE YOU) you sighed as you shoved the hardly eaten food back and slumped over to your bed as you face planted it. You had the worst headache known to man-kind and all you wanted was answers, but you knew it to be far too late to go on a search for them, you’d have to wait till tomorrow.

.

.

.

But for damn sure you were going to get them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no Levi for this one, however I wanted to develop the story a bit more, I know where this is going and hopefully when the truth comes out you guys will enjoy it!
> 
> Who is evil Levi or the Prince?! Hm? ;D


	13. Answers part 2.

You awoke to the slight light descending from the gap in the curtain, it floated around your face causing you to stir and wake from your slumber. You yawned and stretched allowing your body to crack and feel relieved, you wished you could say the same for your mind but you couldn’t. 

You felt utterly worn out and confused with what was going on, everything felt like one of them massive puzzles with the many small pieces which looked absurd to put together, yes that was your life a fucked-up puzzle. You flung your legs over the edge of the bed and took in your surroundings always feeling astonished at how massive the bedroom was, not that things like that bothered you, you liked your meagre bedroom back home, oh how you missed home. Marco’s smile warming your soul, the small kingdom where you knew everyone’s name, you really did miss that. Running off to the forest and spending your afternoon sat in the fresh grass watching clouds slowly pass by. But this kingdom was so much different, it was too big for you to remember everyone, it felt too serious and not even a forest for you to find yourself lost in. 

You sighed and stood from the bed feeling it was time to finally get up and get ready for the day, hopefully you didn’t have to see the prince just yet, not before you questioned Levi.  
You frowned as you looked in the bathroom mirror, your hair stuck in many directions from sleeping, you still had bags under your eyes, probably from the constant getting up in the night. You rubbed your face feeling frustrated, could you really question Levi? What if the prince had been correct? He had just shown it in a…oh god no he was totally fucking crazy, no way could you justify how the prince had acted. But you couldn’t stop that itching feeling throughout your body and mind telling you not to trust Levi, surely you could? Like you couldn’t trust anyone else, and he most certainly hadn’t given you any reason to doubt him. He was sharp as a knife and wouldn’t take shit from anyone, you had to know more, he was so close to telling you things about the kingdom…who did he mention? Shit…you had forgotten the surname he had mentioned. 

You quickly showered and changed into clothes fit for a ‘lady’ you rolled your eyes, oh how you just wished to wear trousers, how nice it would be to not have to wear a dress that pushed your body to its limits. It’s not like you didn’t mind wearing a dress ON occasion but all the time was just unneeded and quite frankly a pain in the ass. Lucky for you the dress you wore was light and not tight fitting to the point you couldn’t breathe. 

A knock came to the door as a person entered holding a tray full of breakfast. 

Hanji smiled at you as she carried the tray over towards the table and you joined her sitting in one of the chairs, you looked down at the food before you and frowned. Why did they always insist on making you shit loads of food, I mean it was fit for at least 5 more people. You shared a glance with Hanji as she sat down in the other chair giving you a wide grin, your head started to throb, how   
could she be so happy ALL the time, it was honestly exhausting to look at. 

‘’Did you sleep okay, mam?’’ 

You rolled your eyes at the ‘mam’ 

‘’I suppose so.’’ You replied with a dull expression. You eyed Hanji as she was staring down at the food, you couldn’t help feel a small smile creep onto your face, she was so predictable.

‘’Help yourself.’’ 

As soon as the words left your lips, she tucked in helping herself to some of the eggs and toast, stuffing her mouth, not at all being lady like. She gave you a glance as she straightened her back up. 

‘’Sorry.’’ She mumbled with egg stuffed in her mouth. 

You laughed, you actually laughed. It felt good to feel happy, she brought that out in you, made you feel…

Home

She raised an eyebrow at you. 

‘’It’s nice to see someone not act all polite, sometimes it’s nice just to be…yourself’’ You muttered as you munched on a piece of toast. 

Hanji gleamed at you and nodded in agreement before going back to stuffing her face. You sat and watched as she gulfed down the food in a record pace, she really was a strange human, one you   
enjoyed being around. 

She burped loudly as she lazily rubbed her stomach feeling full, she gave you a small smile, her eyes gleaming. 

‘’Thankyou (name)’’ She whispered and you admired her for a while before nodding. 

You now could see why you felt happy to be around Hanji…it was because she was the only friend you had. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You looked everywhere possible with your freedom, but nothing. 

No Levi, no prince, nothing at all. 

It was eerily quiet and dull and you found yourself perched against an open window looking out towards the garden feeling bored and tired. You had searched for Levi, normally he would greet you and follow you like some sort of guard but today had been different, heck today felt different! You knew something was going on, but of course you weren’t allowed to know what exactly. 

Hanji had mentioned before departing your chambers that there was a massive meeting commencing today, you wanted to question her but she just shrugged not knowing herself what was going on. 

That itching feeling had returned, annoying every inch of you and making you feel frustrated. You sat there and frowned feeling absolutely confused and homesick. This was all bullshit to you and a waste of your time. 

You didn’t want to marry the prince, IF he chose you and you most certainly didn’t want to be stuck inside this castle forever, being queen was not something you wished for. Not like every little girl who dreamed of one day marrying a handsome prince and becoming a beautiful queen everyone admired and gave attention too. No that was crap, you wanted to lead your own life, you didn’t need a stuck-up prince to protect you, you had yourself and that’s all that mattered. You resented the feeling of being controlled, and in this environment, you were controlled, you had hardly any freedom and it was beginning to take its toll. 

‘’There you are!’’ 

You turned your head around so quickly at the sound of THAT voice taking you out of your daydream. You couldn’t hide the frown that was evident on your face as the prince gave you a massive smile.   
Hands behind his back, clean dark blue suit, hair neatly shaped and looking innocent as ever, but even you knew that was not the case, he had his demons, he had his dark side and you had been OH so lucky enough to see some of it. 

You didn’t speak, you didn’t know what to say in-fact, you just sat there awkwardly waiting for him to speak up again. In all honesty, you hadn’t expected to see him today, with the meeting that had been going on, where everyone of importance seemed to be, even the king who was gravely ill had been there…how long had you been sitting there daydreaming? 

‘’Are you well rested mi ’lady?’’ 

You gulped as you gave him a short nod. His smile dropped as he began to feel the tight atmosphere; it was almost suffocating. 

He reached his hand out to touch yours, a tingle going unpleasantly up your spine at the contact, his hand felt cold as it engulfed yours. He helped you step down from where you were sitting as he motioned for you to walk with him. You both walked in a dead silence as the prince observed his surroundings, on occasion servants would walk past and bow to him, or nobles would greet him with up most respect which he would so politely reply too. You couldn’t bare the silence, but you also didn’t want to talk with him, let alone be anywhere near him, it was stupid to think you could avoid it. 

He stopped suddenly, you both stood between an archway leading out into the gardens, the whole castle and even kingdom being surrounded by beautiful gardens, it was not natural to you though. Not like a glorious forest where everything grew on its own accord, that was what you loved most about nature. These gardens as astonishing as they were, weren’t natural, it was all just fake in your eyes. 

‘’You are different to the rest.’’ The prince murmured as he glanced at you from the corner of his eye. 

He sighs. 

‘’How do you mean?’’ You felt yourself inquiring before giving it much thought. 

He didn’t look at you, just glanced at the garden around you both. 

‘’You don’t beg for my attention…’’ 

He paused. 

‘’It’s quite strange, you are strange’’ He pondered more than anything not making much sense, what was he up too?

You didn’t respond, just shuffled nervously and messed with the hem of your dress, a nervous trait starting to pick up. Eren suddenly turned his body towards you as he moved a piece of loose hair from your face, he kept his hand on your cheek slowly stroking it lightly. You froze, you didn’t even breath…what the…

Before you could even comprehend what was taking place the prince had placed his lips onto your own, it was a rough kiss not much thought to it as he holds onto your face tightly. You didn’t respond, you didn’t even know what the hell to do, with your eyes wide staring at his closed ones as he licked the bottom of your lip begging for entrance to explore. That’s when you unfroze quickly pushing him off, you breathed heavily as the prince gave you an expression…hurt? He looked hurt, you returned his look with a glare. 

‘’What the fuck do you think you are doing?!’’ You seethed. 

The prince grimaced at the language you had chosen to use, but it was apparent he was unpleased with your response. He, before you could even react had you pinned against the wall, his enormous   
right hand over your throat but he held it lightly as he stared into your eyes with that hurt expression fuelled with anger…and something else. 

Hatred. 

He hated you at that moment. 

‘’You will respect me!’’ He whispered into your ear sending a cold shiver down your spine. 

He looked back at you and smirked, completely different to what you had seen of him before, the nice gentlemen around people, but he reality this was who he was, a horrid monster with no   
compassion for anything, only going through life to gain for himself. 

‘’You don’t have a choice anymore; you do as I wish just like the other girls do.’’ 

Other girls? Was he on about the other princesses? This guy was truly fucked in the head. 

You were more than pissed off, taken away from your home, your family, your forest to be forced to be nice to this jerk? No, not in hell. You, before even thinking about what might happen lifted your   
right leg up, it connecting with his man-hood. To say the pain on his face was most pleasing was an understatement. He kneeled before you, moving his hand from your throat as he held onto where it   
throbbed with pain, looking up to give you a furious glare. You stepped back slowly getting ready to get as far away from him as possible. But you stopped hearing footsteps coming close behind you, the prince had heard them too as he stood up and grabbed you pulling you towards him. 

‘’You can resist but in the end, it will be you forced to marry me, wench.’’ He spat before the person coming your way could see you two. 

It was Levi. 

Not that you could care, you were frozen again, wide eyed like death had come to greet you. His words playing over and over in your head until you felt dizzy. Levi and the prince were exchanging words, Levi looking slightly annoyed while the prince only looked smug. You couldn’t hear them, a high pitch ringing in your ear disturbing any noise but that. He was going to choose you, was he always going to choose you? Was this all just some sick game, why you? Why you? WHY YOU?!?!

Levi was now staring at you with an expression you couldn’t quite read, was he worried? No no, that was not the expression he held surely, for one he didn’t show emotions. It was his eyes, it was like they gave away everything, his darkest insecurities. 

The prince slowly leaned so you could see him head on. 

‘’I have to go mi ‘lady, it was nice having a catch up.’’

He picked up your right hand and placed a kiss upon it causing you to grimace slightly, Levi had picked up on it. 

As soon as the prince was out of the way.

‘’What the fuck was that about?’’ 

No

‘’Hey, dipshit, you listening?’’ 

No No 

‘’Tch, brat’’ 

NO. 

Levi placed his hand on your shoulder as he leaned slowly to be eye level with you. 

‘’Snap out of it, we need to talk.’’ 

Talk…

Talk?

‘’A..about what?’’ You choked out now finally paying attention to him. 

‘’Its alive.’’ Levi bluntly responded. 

‘’Shut up.’’ 

You couldn’t be bothered for his snarky comments, considering what had just gone on, I’m sure he’d be bloody unhappy if he knew. 

‘’Just follow.’’ He turned around and started heading up the hallway, you scrunched your eyebrows up feeling confused, why couldn’t he just tell you. 

You had, had enough of all this playing around, these men and their sick twisted games, it was unfair on you and you wanted it to end!! You jogged to catch up to Levi and stood in-front of him, hands   
out and grabbing his suit stopping him from going any further. 

‘’Hands off, brat.’’ 

You frowned at him and shook your head, starting to feel yourself tremble. 

‘’Enough Levi!! Stop messing me about, I’ve had enough!!’’ You huffed out, desperately trying to refrain from crying, you were a tough woman, but everyone had their breaking point. 

Levi didn’t move, didn’t even try to move your hands from his chest. He looked down into your eyes as you stared into his icy pools, trying to read any emotion he may let slip inside of them, nothing. 

‘’The truth…’’ 

 

‘’We’re going to tell you the truth.’’ 

 

We…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! SO sorry for not updating! I've been pretty busy with uni work and finishing it all. (Still am, boo!) I made this chapter extra long to say sorry! 
> 
> Anyway, this story is FINALLY coming out with some answers, it's going to be so fun! I'm messing around with writing technique as I want to make mine better, I slack and I need to improve so this chapter MAY look a tad different in writing style! 
> 
> ALSO DAMN EREN BOI YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has given Kudos, means SO much and also to everyone who comments each chapter, honestly makes me feel so damn happy! Love you all! ^.^


	14. Answers Part 3.

You followed Levi closely still feeling shaken by the events that had happened with Eren not even 20 minutes ago. You were confused that’s all you could feel was utter confusion. Eren was vile and his attitude towards you confusing, Levi was even more confusing with not giving you straight answers and you were starting to feel used, and played like a fool. Wherever Levi was taking you, you had hoped you’d find answers because you were beginning to grow frustrated at the lack of information being given to you especially when the information was clearly about you. 

Levi stopped suddenly in front of a door, it was old looking, much different to most doors in the castle, then again you hadn’t noticed Levi had led you towards where the servants worked and slept so maybe it made sense to why things looked less ‘rich’ so to speak. He opened the door and you half expected a room but instead were greeted with a long corridor, you gave Levi a confused glance uncertainty starting to creep its way forward and making it clear on your features as Levi had picked up on it. 

‘’Just go through.’’ 

You sighed and obeyed, part of you wanted to run as far as possible, go back home to your parents and brother but the other part wanted to know what the hell Levi and this ‘other person’ knew, it was about you…well you had assumed that anyway, why else would they need to speak to you about things and why else had Eren acted the way he did. He didn’t like Levi and maybe that was because Levi knew something Eren didn’t want people finding out about, maybe you were going to find out. Great gossip, you didn’t think Levi to be the type to be a gossip hog but you weren’t going to pass it down, whatever it was it was important. 

You reached another door and Levi opened it waiting for you to enter which you did slowly, it was a small room which looked to be a liquor room, which caused you to raise an eyebrow at Levi. What did he want to make-out or something?! Who brings someone to a liquor room to talk and where was this ‘other’ person. Spoke too soon, a figure came out from the shadows like some sort of story you’d read in a book. You noticed the figure straight away as you couldn’t help yourself but laugh out loud. 

‘’Erwin?…okay what the hell is going on?’’ 

You mused to the two boys as they gave each other glances. 

Erwin stepped forward a little and gave you a very serious look which made you stop laughing. 

‘’Its time you found out the truth…’’ 

He paused as he motioned with his right hand for you to sit at the small table crammed into the meagre liquor room with only a small candle sat on it. All three of you sat around it as you watched Levi give it a distasteful glare, of course he probably hated being here with the smell of strong liquor and dust and dirt everywhere. You didn’t want to admit it but it was VERY pleasing to see him unhappy, that jackass deserved it. 

‘’So…what do I need to know? Because this whole situation is getting rather bloody tedious.’’ You huffed out leaning your elbows on the table and giving Erwin a bored stare. 

‘’Who your real family is…’’ Erwin carefully worded. 

You just stared at him, no emotion on your face before you laughed loudly again. 

‘’Stop fucking with me.’’ 

Erwin frowned at the use of language, but right now you couldn’t give a shit, this was some messed up game they were playing, maybe Eren was in on it too. 

‘’Tch, just fucking listen.’’ Levi interrupted and got the same frown from Erwin that you had gotten.

Erwin really didn’t like cursing. 

Erwin cleared his voice. 

‘’This may be hard to hear but the family you grew up with and have known as your own isn’t.’’ 

He paused as if waiting for you to protest but you didn’t, you were starting to feel confused so nodded your head wanting him to carry on. 

‘’Your real family were taken from you when you were a new-born.’’ Erwin spoke again placing his hands on the table. 

You stared at him and then at Levi and then back at Erwin as if trying to find a hint of sarcasm, a hint of them joking, of all of this being a fucking shitty joke. You were all up for jokes but this was too far. 

Your mouth hung open slightly trying to comprehend everything. 

‘’That’s why you are here (name).’’ Levi spoke up. 

‘’That bastard…’’ 

‘’Hold on Levi, let me explain it.’’ Erwin interrupted him knowing Levi was growing frustrated and would probably not explain it as nicely. 

‘’You are the true heir to the kingdom of Mitras. Your family were the Church’s and Mitras rightfully belongs to you.’’ Erwin stopped and waited for your response. 

‘’I…’’

You choked, they looked serious, no no no this wasn’t happening. Your whole life was a lie? Impossible surely…

‘’How?’’ Was all you managed. 

Erwin sighed.

‘’The Yeager’s were once your families’ allies, but they betrayed your family and killed every one of them…or so they thought but that wasn’t the case. You and two others survived.’’

‘’How…’’ You mumbled again feeling a headache coming on at all this information. 

‘’You have two cousins; they are not the rightful heir to the throne…’’ Erwin paused and before he could finish his sentence…

‘’You are.’’ Levi gave you a serious stare. 

You sat there quietly feeling lost. You didn’t know if you should feel angry, upset, happy…or just royally pissed off and right now you were going for the last one. You stood up quickly as your chair hit the ground with a loud ‘thud’. You gave them both a long glare before you felt a tear slid down your face. You couldn’t handle this, you ran as fast as you could, away from them, far, far away. 

 

You wanted nothing to do with them

 

You wanted nothing to do with Eren 

 

And you most certainly wanted nothing to do with Mitras. 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sucky at updating, please forgive me. Been feeling pretty down about my writing so just haven't felt as motivated! However I have started another - Levi/Reader fanfiction (Which you can find on my page) which I am totally enjoying, mainly because I planned it all out. Its helping me to stay motivated with my other stories as well so hopefully I get back on track!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like the whole fuckery I just unleashed! More to come! ;D


	15. The truth.

Chapter 15 – 

You ran for as long as you could before you were starting to ache, you slowed your pace down and took in your surroundings. You had somehow made it to the gardens, it was like your mind was telling you where you needed to be and your body just acted. This was the side of the garden you hadn’t been to yet; it wasn’t as looked after as the other side of the garden and it made you feel down right weird. Part of you wanted to turn back but the other part wanted to look, wanted to investigate, why would the king keep this part so what was the word? You couldn’t quite find the word for it. It actually felt refreshing to walk in, the grass was over grown, no planted flowers, it was all over grown and it made your heart yearn to go back home. 

Home?

You laughed to yourself at how stupid that word felt rolling off your tongue for you didn’t actually have a home now did you.

You were a lost child, your real family dead, right? 

No, that couldn’t be, you didn’t want to believe it, did Marco knew? He would have told you, he wouldn’t go against you like that…or would he? This all felt so confusing and frustrating and you just wanted to go home where ever that may be. 

You stopped in your tracks as you came towards a door, it was lost between the massively overgrown hedge but you had seen it just about even through your daze. You approached the wooden brown door and examined it even though there wasn’t much to look at. You could feel the wind picking up like it was pushing you towards the door, like it was telling you to enter, all the truth was behind this door…how stupid. 

But the curiosity still got the best of you as you gently pushed the door to see if it would open, you struggled slightly as you started to push harder the door opening ever so slightly but enough for you to easily walk through. Everything was overgrown, it was like a haven to you…now you knew the word. 

Bliss. 

You slowly walked around and just took in everything, wild flowers, fine oak trees, and some broken statutes…

Wait

You neared the broken statutes but couldn’t quite make out what they were, people? Smashed beyond belief, who would do this to such beautiful art? You backed up a little before tripping over something behind you. You fell on your butt with a thud, luckily the grass had shielded a lot of the pain but you still grimaced. You picked yourself up and turned around to glare at the object you had tripped over. 

You froze as you slowly found your eyes looking up towards a stunning statue still perfectly intact. It was a woman, with long flowing hair, a maiden gown and flowers decorating her hair in beautiful statute form. It took your breath away, she was amazing…and happy. 

You looked down by her feet to see writing below, you knelt to take in the writing as your eyes widened. 

‘’Hania Church, be loving queen of Mitras and all nature’’ 

‘’Hania…’’ You felt yourself whisper.

‘’Your mother.’’ 

You quickly turned around and stood up straight alarmed at the sudden voice behind you. You relaxed naturally when you saw Levi, but you soon glared at him. 

‘’How’d you find me?’’ 

‘’Tch, everyone saw you run in this direction.’’

You sighed. 

‘’Why didn’t you tell me?!’’ 

You wanted answers, he had left it for so long, they could have found you surely, you deserved to know! 

‘’It wasn’t that simple.’’

‘’Yes it was Levi…’’

You paused and stepped forward. 

‘’I deserved to know…’’ You whispered. 

You didn’t want to cry; you weren’t the crying type your dad had always taught you that crying was weak…

Dad…

He wasn’t your dad. 

‘’And that’s why we told you now. We had to wait for the right moment, when the king and that brat wasn’t paying attention.’’ 

‘’He isn’t the king, that thrown doesn’t belong to him.’’ You felt angry. 

‘’You are right, and you have the chance to gain what is yours.’’ 

You turned your back towards him and laughed. 

‘’Oh okay, I’ll just walk in there a demand the thrown back, simple.’’ 

You laughed louder at the stupidity of that plan. 

‘’Erwin and your cousins have been waiting for you…’’

You turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. 

‘’My cousins?’’ 

‘’Yes they are still alive and well. Not everyone chose to blindly follow the Yeager’s, people have been waiting for you to lead them for a very long time.’’

You shook your head. 

‘’I’m no leader Levi.’’

‘’Not yet, but it’s in your blood.’’

You rubbed your face feeling frustrated and still confused with everything coming out in the open. 

‘’Okay, so where are these people?’’ 

‘’North of here, there’s a camp. As soon as we heard of you coming here we set up camp and prepared ourselves.’’

‘’For what?’’

Levi didn’t respond and you sighed. 

‘’Is war really needed?’’ 

‘’The Yeager’s won’t just give you your kingdom back.’’

You sat down on the steps leading up to the statute…your mother. 

‘’This is confusing.’’

‘’Well get used to it.’’

‘’Nice prep talk, you are a natural.’’ You spat. 

‘’Eren knows who you are.’’ 

You looked up at Levi shock on your face. He walked closer and sat beside you, much to his dismay of dirt that would probably go onto him, you guessed he was in a ‘let’s be nice’ mood. 

‘’How?’’ 

‘’We aren’t sure, but he planned all this.’’

‘’What? So the other girls, they are just decoys?’’ 

‘’It seems that way, he marries you then the Yeager’s and Church’s will have an alignment.’’

‘’That fucking brat.’’ You spat. 

You swear you could see a smirk on Levi’s face. 

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’I’m not letting that happen Levi, I’m not saying I’m exactly cut out to been some queen but I’m not going to let that snotty brat become king.’’ You had a determined look on your face. 

‘’Let’s go to war.’’ 

‘’Tch, it’s not that simple dipshit’’ 

You gave Levi a glare at the insult, he’s back!!!

‘’We need to speak to Erwin first, he knows a lot more. Don’t you have questions?’’ 

You contemplated for a second and nodded realising you did have a lot of questions running through your head that needed to be answered before even thinking of war strategizes. You’d also need to speak to the family that took you in…wow that sounded weird but you needed to hear it from them before doing anything. 

‘’Yeah okay, let’s find Erwin.’’ 

Levi gave a short nod. 

This was going to be exhausting but you needed the truth. 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually enjoyed writing this one it was fun! Everything is coming out now and more is to come!!!
> 
> I made Levi a bit understanding in this one, I always find people write him mean all the time and I feel he isn't like that. He can have a normal conversation and even give good advice from what I've seen of the anime and manga! :) 
> 
> I really like the name Hania, it sounds so nice!!!


	16. It begins.

Chapter 16 – 

Levi and Erwin sat with you for what felt like hours explaining everything they possibly could. You wanted it to sink in but it just didn’t, you felt void at this very moment. You didn’t really know what to feel or how to react? How do you react to finding out that the people you thought were your family aren’t and that your real family are dead prior to two cousins you’ve never met or heard of till this very moment? Yeah it was a lot to take in and you had many questions but they never seemed to leave your mouth, instead you sat there looking off into the distance. That was until Erwin let out a loud sigh and your gaze moved to him, he leaned forward and placed his hands onto the table. 

‘’I can understand how this must look.’’ He gravely spoke. 

You raised your eyebrows at him. 

‘’This has come as a shock to you and as much as I want to give you time to allow it all to sink in. Time is not on our side and we must act fast.’’ 

‘’Why?’’ You found yourself spilling out.

‘’Because Eren knows who you are and he’ll do anything to have the thrown be rightfully his.’’ Erwin sighed leaning back in his chair. 

You leaned forward.

‘’So what do you propose we do?’’ 

Levi and Erwin exchanged glances before they both sat up.

‘’That all depends on you.’’ Erwin replied and they both awaited your reply. 

Depends on you? Why did everything have to depend on you. You honestly felt exhausted emotionally and life just kept throwing more crap your way, this was the worst thing imaginable and yet you still had no clue how to go about it all. You didn’t want Eren becoming king and you most certainly didn’t want to be forced to marry him but the Yeager’s had such a massive following, an army that could so easily tear you down and even though you were mad at your so-called family you didn’t want them to get caught in the fire. Was war really needed? Surely you had every right to the throne, it WAS your birth right, they couldn’t take that away. 

‘’Do you expect war?’’ You decided to ask carefully. 

Erwin gave Levi another glance. 

‘’If you want the throne then yes.’’ 

You frowned at both of them. 

‘’But it’s my birth right, surely they can’t take that away from me?’’ You questioned. 

‘’It’s not that simple anymore. The Yeager’s took the throne and with how it stands now it’s more right theirs than it is yours.’’ Erwin spoke respectfully. 

‘’Their right?! How!? They killed my family, they took my home away from me…’’ 

Anger started to grow within you.

‘’HOW IS IT THEIR RIGHT?’’ You growled. 

‘’Calm down, dipshit.’’ Levi responded.

‘’You can either sit back and allow that brat to marry you and take the throne or you can fight for what is rightfully yours.’’ He spoke again. 

‘’But why is war needed?’’ You questioned again, why were they avoiding that question?!

Levi and Erwin gave each other another glance and you rolled your eyes at them growing sick of the riddles.

‘’Because they won’t just give you the throne and you aren’t the only one who has lost.’’ Erwin responded this time and you raised an eyebrow at him wanting him to carry on and explain further.

‘’We’ve lost, your cousins have lost and many other people who followed your family even when they were killed. These people will follow you all the way, we have warriors willing to die for you to gain that throne.’’ 

You frowned as he spoke. People willing to die for you? People that didn’t even know you, why would they be so willing to die for some stranger?

As if Erwin could read your mind he spoke again. 

‘’You are seen as their queen. Your mother was a graceful queen and kind; they only wish to have that back within you.

‘’How can they possibly know that I’m like my mother? I don’t even know what my mother was like…’’ The frown that had appeared on your face grew. 

Erwin gave you a saddened look.

‘’What if I was to promise to tell you everything about her?’’ 

Did you even want to know about her? Wouldn’t it just cause you more heartache knowing you’ll never meet her. You were trying to stay brave and not break down right now because that’s all you wanted to do. Your parents gone, your real parents, deep down it hurt and deep down it still hadn’t sunk in that this was all real, but what reason would Erwin and Levi have to lie to you? 

‘’I have to speak to my…’’

What were you to call them? Family? But they weren’t that anymore…they never had been. You really had only loved Marco, your ‘parents’ always treating you badly but Marco he was your brother…or so you thought. 

‘’You wish to speak to the family you’ve grown up with?’’ Erwin finished for you and you gave him a short nod. 

‘’We can arrange that, but once you leave here the Yeager’s will know and there won’t be any going back. They’ll come for you.’’ 

You sighed, you needed answers and the only way you’d get them was to ask the people you had grown up with, to hear it from Marco…maybe he didn’t know? 

‘’So this whole choosing a noble to marry thing was a decoy?’’ 

Both Levi and Erwin nodded and you sighed louder rubbing your face. 

‘’And once we leave here I have to choose between war or marrying Eren?’’

They both nodded again and you stood up, the chair sliding back behind you. Both Levi and Erwin watched your movements intently. 

‘’I understand, I want to do this.’’ 

Both Levi and Erwin stood and nodded understanding the grave decision you’d made. A crossroad awaited you and you’d have to pick which road to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's all going to get better from here. I had to get all the build up started before Levi can really get closer to reader. But that's going to be happening, you'll start to see it more from now! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Also, what do you think. Do you want to go to war or marry Eren? ;)


	17. Escape part 1.

Chapter 17 – 

You had planned with Levi and Erwin that leaving the next night would be the best option, it would have to be done as quietly and quickly as possible. You knew as soon as Eren found out it would be game over; you’d have to be quick with everything. 

Erwin had assured you that he had already planned for something like this to happen, he had men waiting for what decision you would have made. You, Levi and Erwin would sneak out as quickly as possible on horseback. You’d then go off road towards where your ‘family’ were, he had told you how they had already been contacted and already knew that the truth was out. Your small kingdom was abandoned, as soon as they were informed, your ‘father’ had moved everyone out towards a camp which you later learned was one full of people wanting you to rightfully sit upon the throne of Mitras. 

You couldn’t help but worry, even though they weren’t truly your family you didn’t want them to be dragged into it and that’s exactly what you were doing, as soon as you leave this place and head towards them Eren would be after you, putting everyone in danger. You felt selfish but what other option did you have? You needed answers from the people you grew up with not people you’ve known not very long. You trusted Levi, even though he was an arrogant twat you knew he was truthful and didn’t care for feelings being hurt. He was the only one you could trust, even though Erwin seemed trustworthy you still felt this eerie coldness whenever you were around him, you’d grow to trust him you supposed. 

You decided staying in your chambers would be the safest and would keep you away from Eren unless he called for you, which you prayed he wouldn’t. 

A knock caused you to turn your neck towards the door as you told whoever it was to enter. 

‘’Sleep well?’’ 

Hanji walked in with a tray of tea and food as she placed it down in front of the table you sat by. You gave her a side glance as you observed her suddenly calm demeanour.

You motioned for her to sit down and she did giving you a small smile proving to you that something was most definitely wrong with her. 

‘’Okay, now I know something is wrong!’’ 

She shook her head and laughed. 

‘’Not at all.’’ She stared at the window as a sigh left her lips. 

‘’Hanji…just tell me what’s wrong.’’ You urged her. 

She took a glance at you and sighed again, before fully focusing on you. 

‘’I don’t want you to get hurt.’’ She whispered casting her gaze down.

You just stared at her, not sure how to reply. Did she know something you didn’t? You placed your hand on top of hers and smiled lightly. 

‘’Hanji, you can tell me anything, you know, that, right?’’ 

She gave you a nervous smile and gripped your hand tightly while leaning forward. 

‘’The prince is a bad man. You’re the one, aren’t you?’’ She whispered like she could be heard at any time. 

‘’What do you mean?’’ 

‘’The rightful heir of Mitras. I overheard Erwin and Levi talking before you even arrived, but I knew straight away it was you...’’

You just nodded. 

‘’Is there going to be war?’’ 

You sighed and moved your hand from hers leaning back in your chair. 

‘’We shouldn’t speak of it here Hanji…’’

You paused and gave her a small smile. 

‘’I’m getting out of here though, tonight.’’ 

Hanji’s eyes widened at this new-found information.

You knew it was silly to be so trusting of her, Levi would have knocked you out by now for sure. However, you just trusted Hanji, she was close to Erwin and Levi so you were going to trust her until she proved you wrong. She didn’t give you that unsettling feeling like Erwin did, she made you feel calm…human. 

‘’With Erwin and Levi? I had a feeling they would do something like this…’’ 

She paused before giving you a wide grin and clapping her hands together.

‘’I’m glad! I hope you claim back what is yours. I’ll back you up all the way.’’ 

Before you could even reply she had collected the plates and cups onto the tray and walked out deciding she wanted to end the conversation. You were grateful, all this information and potential war business was causing a massive headache. 

…

…

…

You had stayed up for a while, reading, watching the world outside the window before you got at least four hours of sleep. You restlessly got up and dressed, you decided to dress in your clothes you had brought with you. Dark brown trousers, boots that went up towards the knee and a white plaid shirt with a coat over the top. This was you being yourself, you hated to admit that sometimes it was nice to wear a dress and be classed as beautiful but it WAS nice, you couldn’t deny that, but all the time, every single damn day was tiring. 

You glanced towards the window and noticed that it was growing dark, and it would be night in at least 20 minutes’ time at a guess. You were too busy staring out the window to hear the knock and the door open quickly. You only realised when your name was called behind you and you turned your head towards the voice.

‘’Levi?’’

He walked towards you and grabbed your hand before pulling you towards the door quickly. He led you down the long hallway which was now dark a part from the candles surrounding the place. You tried to pull away feeling very confused by his behaviour, he however, kept a tight grip on your hand pulling you through hallway after hallway until you reached a part you didn’t know. An old worn down hallway, for servants. 

You walked past many servants, each one bowing their head as you past them…weird. 

Levi pulled you through an open door and you blinked getting used to the darkness, the only source of light was from the moon desperately shining through the gaps. You could tell straight away where he had taken you as you could hear munching of hay, horses. You were in the stable blocks and three horses stood before you. Erwin already on top of one, he glanced down at both of you and motioned for you to get on one of the horses. Levi, lead you to the black horse with a long curly mane, the horse licked you as you stood by it and turned to Levi becoming frustrated at having no answers. 

‘’Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!’’ 

‘’There has been a change of plan…’’

Erwin paused and pleaded with his eyes for you to just comply. 

You got on top of the horse but still raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘’The king and prince know what we are planning.’’ 

You turned your head and stared at Levi as he rode up next to you.

‘’How?’’ 

Erwin and Levi gave each other a look and Erwin sighed. 

‘’One of the servants fed them information.’’

You frowned and Erwin shook his head at your response. 

‘’They were going to kill his family.’’ 

‘’Erwin we need to go.’’ Levi piped up looking less than pleased. 

Erwin nodded and gave you a reassuring smile. 

‘’Don’t worry.’’

You just nodded not sure if that was making you feel more uneasy. 

…

…

…

You had managed to head out of the kingdom before a loud sound emitted throughout, a bell? An alarm of sorts. 

‘’Shit.’’ Levi cursed and you gave him a confused glance. 

‘’They know you are gone.’’ 

You all kicked your horses on into a trot desperately wanting to get far away as possible. You could hear horses behind you and as you turned to look you could see men after you, fury on their faces. But there was one face that sent shivers down your spine.

Eren. 

How the hell were you going to escape?

 

To be continued/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm moving away for Uni next month so chapters may be slower than normal. 
> 
> Here's part 1, it's all starting! :)


	18. 18 - Thank you.

You pushed your horse on into a canter as Eren and his men were quickly approaching. You knew you needed to lose them and fast. Levi rode next to you and pointed towards a nearing forest, knowing that you could potentially lose them in it. You took off as quickly as your horse would go reaching the forest in good time, you dared glance behind you and luckily didn’t see Eren and his men behind you. 

Erwin suddenly slowed his horse down which caused you and Levi to do the same, he turned towards you both but glanced at Levi giving him a serious look. 

‘’They’re close behind, I’ll distract them. I am putting my trust in you Levi to keep her safe and make sure she arrives to the camp.’’ 

Levi gave a short nod, understanding the order given to him. 

‘’Wait, what about you?’’ You found yourself saying. 

‘’I’ll keep them on me and meet you at the camp. It’s a day’s ride for you, once you lose them you must rest. Now go!’’ 

He boomed and both you and Levi took off into the dark forest, the horses swerving each tree coming towards you as you could hear Eren and his men approaching and shouting behind you but when you looked behind you were only met with the shivering darkness. You knew that Erwin had managed to divert them enough so that you and Levi could escape the wrath. Once Levi felt it was safe he pulled his horse into a walk you doing the same, you gave a glance to Levi as he held a frown upon his face. 

‘’Will he be okay?’’ You shivered against the cold. 

Levi glanced at you from the corner of his eye. 

‘’I don’t know, we’ll find out.’’ 

You just nodded not wanting to push further, you could tell he was already feeling tense about being split up. Even though Levi was hard to read he always had this aura that you could feel. You looked a head at the clearing approaching, realising you must have been cantering for a while to have reached the end so quickly. 

Once you reached the clearing Levi stopped his horse, causing yours to stop as well. You raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘’Up a head is an abandoned house, used for watch years ago. We’ll rest there and ride again from dawn.’’ 

You frowned not feeling very certain about that plan. 

‘’Won’t they look here first?’’ 

‘’No, the king doesn’t even know about this place, let alone that brat. It was used when your father and mother ruled.’’ 

You just nodded feeling uneasy on him talking about your so-called father and mother, people you didn’t even know.

…

The house was surprisingly clean and cosy, as you stepped inside you were greeted to an open space with a kitchen and living room. A massive fire place in front of a sofa caught your attention, suddenly realising just how cold it was and just how nice it would be for that fire place to be lit.

Levi had read your mind.

He made a bee line towards the fire place and started to light it with ease. You sat on the sofa and watched him until the fire was a medium size and warming the space up. 

‘’We leave early I suggest you get some sleep.’’

Levi turned to you.

‘’Hm…’’

You kept staring at the fire, it was cosy and already making you feel sleepy but you didn’t want to move, for once you felt a bit at ease and you wanted to make the most of it. 

‘’I’ll just sit here a while, it’s warm.’’

Levi ‘tched’ and sat down next to you, the sofa was small so you were sat very close to him. This caused you to feel very weird but at the same time cosy, he felt calm and safe, he was the only person you feel you could put trust in right now.

‘’Thank you.’’ You whispered staring down at the fire place, watching the flames dance together. 

Levi looked at you. 

‘’For?’’ 

You didn’t look at him feeling just weird about the warmth creeping up your body from being sat next to him. 

‘’Everything…’’

You finally looked at him. 

‘’You are the only person that hasn’t deceived me…well I’m pretty sure you haven’t anyway. It’s refreshing.’’ You paused and let out a sigh looking down at your hands.

‘’All my life it seems I’ve been lied and treated badly. I know this needs to happen and I am relieved to finally find out the truth because…’’ You closed your eyes and leaned your head back on the sofa re-opening your eyes to stare at the ceiling, pieces of it peeling away from neglect. 

‘’I never really felt a part of that family you know…it makes sense now that I think about it…and now, I get to find out about my real family.’’ 

You twisted your head and looked at him, giving him a small smile. 

‘’I’m glad you are here with me, Levi.’’

He sighed still looking at you.

You frowned a little at this. 

‘’I mean…do you even want to be doing this?’’ 

He turned to stare at the fire as you watched the flames dance furiously in his icy blue eyes. 

‘’When you first arrived I was against the idea. Erwin was persistent in me watching over you so I went with my orders…’’

You looked down at your lap, so he didn’t want to be here, Erwin was forcing him. 

‘’But…’’

You looked up at him again as he still stared intently at the fire. 

‘’I see now that this was the right thing to do.’’ He paused and turned his whole body to look at you. 

‘’I’ll be by your side until I see you take the throne because that’s what I believe in.’’ His eyes shone with what looked like determination. 

You couldn’t help but smile at him, he was just proving himself even more to you. What was this you were feeling? A strange warmth, your heartbeat picking up whenever he looked at you. Levi was attractive anyone could see that so it was only natural to feel attracted to him but was it becoming more? Surely not, this wasn’t the time for your emotions to be going wild, especially towards someone like Levi who wouldn’t feel the same.

You realised that you had zoned out.

‘’Thank you Levi.’’ You spoke lightly. 

‘’Tch, stop thanking me brat.’’

Your right eyebrow twitched at his change in demeanour and you threw your hands up with a loud sigh.

‘’Well done in ruining the nice conversation!!’’

Levi didn’t respond as he stood up suddenly and made his way into the kitchen. You watched his movements as he lit a candle to light the kitchen up. You could hear him moving stuff about and you wondered what he could be up to until he returned and threw a soft material at you which hit you right in the face. RIGHT. IN. THE. FACE. RUDE. 

You pulled it away from your face and glared at Levi as he sat back down and didn’t even acknowledge you, having found himself a book to immerse himself in. You looked down at the piece of material he had thrown at you…a type of blanket? 

You smirked at this and raised an eyebrow at Levi, was he being nice, how sweet of shorty. 

‘’Don’t say anything, you were shivering like an idiot.’’ 

You kept your smirk knowing deep down Levi was being nice and Levi HAD emotions and feelings and a beating heart! 

You wrapped the blanket around you and snuggled into the sofa, sleep was sensible considering you would be riding for ages from dawn, and you probably wouldn’t get a quiet sleep after this so you were most certainly going to use it. You closed your eyes and allowed sleep to creep its way onto you like a sweet lullaby. 

You hadn’t realised as you drifted off to sleep that your head slowly fell onto Levi’s shoulder as you snuggled closer to him in your sleep like state. He didn’t move you but instead watched you sleep, a piece of hair falling on your face as he moved to swipe gently behind your ear as you murmured sweet nothings. He liked it when you looked peaceful, no worries on your face just in the peaceful world of sleep. He hated to admit to it but he felt protective over you, he would never admit to it, not even to himself, no impossible. 

It was just better to leave you sleeping on him then to wake you up and having your annoying ass moan at him…

Yeah…he’ll go with that obvious lie. 

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Y.E.S I am finally back. I must apologise for being so late with updating, I've been ever so busy with moving and starting uni. (Deadlines are already creeping up, oh!) 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as you can see LEVI IS SHOWING SIGNS OF LIKING READER, HE BETTER ADMIT IT OH BOI! 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudo's would be most appreciated! ^.^


End file.
